Chris DON'T
by Briankrause
Summary: incest. Chris always had a feelings for Wyatt, feelings he's not suppose to have, but he never revealed them not until Chris and Wyatt attend a party where Chris gets drunk enough to lose his commensense to admit to WYatt how he really feels. COMPLETE..
1. Cool

**_Chris, Don't_**.

_Fully Summary: Wyatt has moved away from home and living half way across the town. Chris visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, since neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, where Chris gets heavily drunk and does things to Wyatt that he really shouldn't be doing. But after that Wyatt and Chris relationships hangs in balance after crossing the line of brothers. _

_**A/N: Slash WyattxChris. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He is really cute," a Girl said to Wyatt who chuckled as they both watched Chris in the bar stool drinking root beer since strict condition from Wyatt that Chris shouldn't touch alcohol. "How old is he?"

"Why are you suddenly interested in my brother, Fiona?" Wyatt asked one of his class mate.

"No reason," Fiona said looking like she doesn't care.

"You do know, that he is only 17," Wyatt said eyeing her suspiciously. "And he is my brother, so I suggest no funny business with him, since he is not old enough to bang you."

"Oh well, I am not interested in him anyway," Fiona said in not so unbelievable tone.

"Alright then," said Wyatt leaving her and going to Chris who is watching every body from the stool, not engaged in any conversation since he doesn't know anyone except Wyatt. "Enjoying the Party, little bro?"

"It's cool," said Chris taking another sip from his can.

"You know, you have made some, quite a impression on my lady friends," Wyatt said trying to cheer Chris up. "Already four girls came up to me and asked me about you, but I turned them away."

"What? Why did you do that for?" Chris asked Wyatt who chuckled at Chris's shocked expression. Wyatt looked at Chris; the green Velvet type shirt he is wearing is bringing out his emerald eyes as his eyes bulged in shock. "I could've had some fun."

"Chris, you are not old enough to have sex with 20 year old Girls," Wyatt said

"But you are allowed to have Sex with 26 year old one," Chris snapped back, fuming his opportunity to make out with college girls have gone.

"Enjoy the party and remember I am keeping an eye on you," Wyatt said placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"Whatever," Chris replied before walking away from Wyatt and disappearing in the crowd. Wyatt shook his head as he noticed his Girl friend approaching him.

Hey Sexy," She said to Wyatt planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey gorgeous," Wyatt said slipping his hand around her waist.

"Care to join me in upstairs room," she huskily whispered in his ears, in return he smiled and followed her upstairs through the crowded people, who are screaming and dancing to the loud music.

The moment the door closed behind them, Wyatt and Maria engaged themselves into a fierce hugs and kisses as they pushed themselves against the nearest wall to steady their body

Wyatt cupped the round and firm breast in his hand, as he suckled on his girlfriend's collarbone who let out a slow pleasurable moan intensifying Wyatt's breath, as he applied a little pressure as he squeezed the breast through her top

Rachel moaned as she ran her fingers against Wyatt's hard body. She found the hem on the shirt through her closed eyes as she pulled over Wyatt's head revealing his flesh. She felt the need to touch Wyatt's body wherever she could since she was turned on by the hard rod pressing against her things.

"Wyatt," she whispered against his ears. Wyatt once again pressed his lips upon his girl friend, as their tongues battled each other while their hands were removing each other clothes.

They both felt into the bed as their body tangled in each other. Wyatt rolled over Rachel bringing her beneath him before planting a kiss on lips and moving on downwards, he tasted every bit of her skin, he moved even further down to meet her nipples, which are erect from the arousal Wyatt is giving her.

Wyatt ran his tongue around her nipples causing her to release a throaty moan as she arched her back bringing her breast closer to Wyatt's mouth. Wyatt flicked her erect bud with his tongue as his other hand kneaded the other breast. Rachel is flowing through her ecstasy, as he tangled her fingers upon Wyatt's short blonde hair. Wyatt looked up to gaze into her green eyes, he loved looking at them. Then Wyatt ran his fingers lightly from Rachel's chest and downwards where he stopped beneath her navel.

He slowly circled her navel, before running his fingers even further down and dipped his finger into the oozing honey as she moaned Wyatt's name. Wyatt started to thrust his fingers in and out of Rachel as she clung on the bed, Wyatt heard Rachel insist him to do deeper as he pushed even deeper where Rachel's body arched making Wyatt grin. He continued to do that, when he felt his fingers were being gripped deep inside as Rachel's body went into spam as she shook violently from the intense Orgasm, Wyatt helped her release.

Wyatt's watched Rachel's face as her colour return to her body and then she smiled and said. "My turn."

(Half an hour later)

Wyatt was reaching his climax, with his throbbing cock in Rachel's mouth when they heard a heavy loud knock at the door, causing Wyatt climax to decease.

Wyatt clenched his jaw as frustration took over him as he growled back. "What is it?" but he didn't hear the reply because of the loud music that is emanating from downstairs. Quickly getting off the bed, he pulled on his boxers as he went to answer the doo

"What?" Wyatt shouted the moment he flung open the door to see his best friend giving him a apologetic look before speaking.

"I am so sorry, but I think you should come with me downstairs immediately," Wyatt's friend Peter shouted through the music of (Hit me baby one more time by Britney spears).

"Why?" Wyatt shouted back since his frustration still hasn't deceased and he is in the urge of needed immediate release.

"It's your brother, Chris," Peter said immediately causing Wyatt to grip Peter's collar.

"What, what happened to him?" Wyatt shouted.

"I think you should come and see for yourself," Peter said once Wyatt released him from the grip. Wyatt frustration has now left and now left with worry as he grabbed all his clothes and pulled them on very faster than once removed with Rachel.

Both boys descended from the stairs and made their way to the dinning room of the house where the entire crowd have been gathered. There were shrill whistles having been going off from girl as Wyatt heard shouts like "Go, Baby Go," from the girls while the boys were laughing.

Wyatt and Peter pushed through to the front as Wyatt froze at the scene going in front of him. Wyatt blinked twice as he saw Chris standing in the table looking heavily drunk, singing to the rhythm of the song, as the front row of girls squealed when he hit his own bum. Wyatt doesn't know what to do, he is half furious that Chris disobeyed him and got himself drunk, but the other half was angry at himself for bringing Chris to a party like this.

"You want this," said Chris said looking down at the row of girls as he smacked his own bum.

"Yeah baby, so much," Shouted one of the girl, Wyatt recognised as Fiona. Pushing through the crowd Wyatt he pulled Chris down real hard making Chris knees hit the ground from the unsteadiness.

"Damn, Chris I told you not to drink," Wyatt growled as he held Chris up to look into his eyes.

"I…Swear…Wyatt…i.i…didn't…drink," Chris slurred like a three year old against Wyatt's grip.

"Wyatt, he didn't drink," Peter backed Chris up, who stared at the ceiling and mumbled something to himself. "Ben and Mark spiked his drink."

At this Wyatt's eyes swept the crowd in front of him as his eyes landed on two guys who is slowly backing away from Wyatt and trying to blend into the crowd. Wyatt pushed unsteady Chris into Peter's arms before walking to the guys, where the crowd seem to feel his fury slowly parted away giving a clear room for Wyatt to face Mark and Ben.

"It wasn't my idea Wyatt," Mark said shaking his head and backing away from Wyatt. "It was Ben's idea and he is the one who spiked it as well," But before any more word can come out of his mouth, Wyatt punched Mark squarely on his face, causing him to pass out.

He then turned to Ben, the red head who is slowly backing away. "Come on, Wy," Ben said and realising the mistake he made that instant as Wyatt growled. "It was just a bit of fun, you know, nothing serious,"

"Nothing serious," growled Wyatt as he walked manically towards Ben. "He is my brother, not a dork for you guys to have fun about," With that Wyatt sended another punch at Ben who like his friend Passed out on the floor.

Wyatt turned around and pulled Chris to his feet, "Come on, we're going," Wyatt said as he placed Chris arms around his shoulder and pulling him up to steady his brother with that Wyatt walked out with Chris who slumped against Wyatt's grip.

**Continues……**

**This is another SLASH stories, so I hope you guys enjoy reading this first Chapter, so please let me know what you guys think in your Review.**


	2. Spell

**_Chris, Don't_**.

_Fully Summary: Wyatt has moved away from home and living half way across the town. Chris visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, since neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, where Chris gets heavily drunk and does things to Wyatt that he really shouldn't be doing. But after that Wyatt and Chris relationships hangs in balance after crossing the line of brothers. _

**_A/N: (Some Slash) WyattxChris. _**

**A/N: sorry about the mix up name for Wyatt's girl friend name and Thanks for those who kindly pointed out, so we be going with RACHEL from now on, since she be on the story later on, so now we are off with the story. ENJOY.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

The ride back to his apartment wasn't calm for Wyatt, since Chris has taken a liking to pulling the clutch on the gear or buttons next to the wheel causing Wyatt to TK keep him in place.

"Wy, I don't…feel so good," Chris said in his babyish voice, which wanted to make Wyatt hug Chris.

"Hold on, buddy, we are nearly there," Wyatt said as he stepped on the sudden brake on the signals but the moment the car jerked stopped, Chris emptied his stomach, which splattered all over the front window, Chris and not to mention Wyatt. "SHIT," Wyatt cursed as he looked at Chris who looked half dead.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked Chris as he pulled over to the side of the highway once the signals changed, however Chris didn't say anything except nod. Chris felt as if someone grabbed his head and whacked it with their skateboard. He hated the taste at was at back of his throat and worst of all he felt so exhausted he couldn't even think properly. "Here drink this," Wyatt said giving Chris, bottled water which he got from the backseat.

Chris stepped out of the car, while Wyatt waved his hand causing everything to disappear from the window and the seat leaving spotless. Once it's done, he got out to help Chris who was crouching on the side of the road holding his head.

"Come on," Wyatt said as he helped Chris, who drank some water before spitting everything out. "You feel, alright?" Wyatt asked as Chris nodded. "Come on, let's get you home."

Once they have arrived at his apartment, Wyatt decided to orb to his apartment instead of walking, since he thought he might be taking risk if he makes Chris walk thirty steps. Chris and Wyatt orbed into a small apartment that looked clean and spacious. Well it wouldn't have looked like that if it wasn't for Chris, who cleaned before leaving for the Party since Wyatt was a slob, who doesn't do anything properly, always light cleaning. On the other hand, Chris was more like his mother, a clean and neat freak.

"Come on," Wyatt said as he dragged half-dead Chris into the bed room. Wyatt just flicked his fingers as the lights turned on, since he can't turn it on with Chris heavily drooping over him. Wyatt made Chris sit in the bed, however the moment Chris sat down, his body hit the bed like a sack of potato.

Wyatt removed the shoes of his drunken brother, and positioned him properly on the bed, so his head was resting on the pillow. Once Chris was tucked inside the sheets, Wyatt waved his hands as Chris's clothes orbed away and his P J's orbed in, since Wyatt knows Chris will go berserk if he found Wyatt let him sleep in his best clothes, even though they are ruined.

Just as Wyatt about to turn and leave, he felt Chris pulling him. "Wy…" Chris whined like a sick person, not knowing what to ask.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked Chris who starred at him. Chris couldn't help but think how beautiful Wyatt looked, his blue shirt, his black jeans, everything looked so hot, Chris couldn't help but get a hard on.

"Don't leave me…." Chris whined as he pulled Wyatt's hand towards him.

"I be back, let me change this clothes," Wyatt said since some of Chris's vomit was splattered on his left side.

"Pweaseee…." Chris pouted as he kept on pulling Wyatt's hand who just smiled.

"Fine, go to sleep," Wyatt said sitting down on the bed, while Chris moved further away from Wyatt so he too can sleep next to him.

"Come on, under the covers," Chris slurred at his brother who raised his eyebrow. "Pweaseee…" Chris once again said in his childish voice.

"Fine," Wyatt said as he pulled his shirt over him, since he doesn't want to spread the vomit on the covers which he will be sleeping later on. Chris couldn't believe how hot Wyatt looked without his shirt; he wasn't wearing any vest, so his upper body was bare exposing his well built body. Wait a minute he saw Wyatt wearing vest earlier on, what happened to that.

"Where is your vest?" Chris asked Wyatt who went inside the covers with him.

"What vest?" Wyatt asked Chris as he pulled the pillow from their foot and placed it between him and Chris.

"The vest you wore today?" Chris asked Wyatt as he looked at him before looking at the pillow.

"I never wore one," Wyatt lied, of course he wore one but he probably left it back there when he was busy making out with Rachel.

"Oh, okay…" Chris said in a voice that sounded like a child finding out a new thing. This however made Wyatt chuckle as Chris pulled the pillow away from in-between and scooted close to Wyatt before wrapping his hand and his legs around Wyatt who looked at Chris shocked.

Even though Wyatt and Chris share the same bed, whenever Chris comes over to stay, Chris never let Wyatt next to him, always places a pillow in-between them, but now Chris was huddling next to him, like the old days when they were young and he kind of missed this, since when they were young, whenever Chris has an nightmare, he often comes to Wyatt who will huddle him closer and protect him from all Chris's nightmares, but ever since Chris hit puberty he stopped that. Wyatt guessed Chris grew up and maybe found sleeping with his older brother like when they were younger bit too weird.

Wyatt hugged his baby brother who huddled even close, close as he can get to Wyatt. Wyatt smiled as he felt his brother's warm breath in his chest, everything around him so warm; Wyatt felt his eyes drooping when he heard Chris ask him a question.

"Wy…."Chris said sounding like a proper 4 year old as he carried on after hearing Wyatt making a sound indicating he was listening. "You do love me?"

Wyatt was caught off guard with this question, he didn't know what made Chris ask this question but smiled and answered him anyway. "Of course, I do Chris; you are my favourite brother and my best friend in the world."

However Chris doesn't care about the rest, all he cared about was hearing whether Wyatt loves him or not. Now he knows, he needs to know how much, Wyatt loves him.

"So how much do you love me, this much or this much?" Chris asked Wyatt stretching his hand in front of him like a small child asking childish question. Wyatt couldn't help but laugh, since he really likes this part of Chris, acting like a child, so sweet and cute, if only his mother saw him, of course Wyatt knows what happens then, she will ground him and Chris and she will ground Chris from ever going to sleep over at Wyatt.

"Well…." Chris asked in a disappointed voice, sounding like a small child who lost his favourite teddy.

"I love you so much," Wyatt said smiling at Chris who pouted.

"How much, this much or this much" Chris said stretching his hand out once again.

"This much okay, now go to sleep." Wyatt said stretching his own hands to show how much he loves Chris. However Chris smiled at Wyatt as he pushed himself up to come to face to face with Wyatt.

"And I love you this much," Chris said smiling before pressing his lips with Wyatt, who gasped at Chris's sudden action. Chris on the other hand took advantage of the open mouth; he roamed inside Wyatt's warm mouth, slipping in and out.

Wyatt couldn't believe what Chris was doing, so instantly he pushed Chris off, however his push was over taken by his TK causing Chris to fly out of the bed and to hit the other side of the cabinet, who cried as he felt to the ground.

"Oh shit," Wyatt fumed under his breath. He should've known better, Chris was drunk for god sake, he was not responsible for his actions, how can he be so dumb, however Wyatt flew out of his bed in a flash when he heard Chris cry from the floor.

"I am so, so, so, sorry, Chris," Wyatt pleaded with Chris who cried out when Wyatt tried to help him up. "Shit, shit, shit, I am so sorry Chris, I didn't mean to," Wyatt ranted as he held his hand out to heal his baby brother, who was crying silently.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked once he finished his healing, but Chris just cried. "Chris, what's' wrong, are you hurt anywhere else, please tell me."

"Wy….hates me…" Chris cried with his face on the carpet as Wyatt shook his head.

"No, I don't hate you Chris" Wyatt said as he watched his brother get up unsteadily.

"No…Wyatt hates me…that's why, he pushed me off," Chris cried as he looked at Wyatt who seem to be shaking his head.

"Chris, I don't hate you okay," Wyatt said, he can't believe Chris thinks he hates him, of course he was drunk, so in the morning he was not even going to remember this, how can Wyatt be so stupid, I mean this was the first time Chris ever got drunk, he should've known, Chris shouldn't be held for his responsible.

However Chris was not listening, he turned around and slowly headed towards the room door. "Chris, where you going?" Wyatt asked as Chris turned around to see him.

"I am going home, because Wy hates me," Chris said before turning around to open the door.

"No, Chris don't, I don't hate you, I love you, okay, I do anything to prove you that I love you," Wyatt pleaded since he can't let Chris go like this, cause if their parents find out Chris was drunk, they will ground him and never send Chris to sleep over again, and they probably make Wyatt to move back to the manor with them to.

Chris on the other hand, seems to be smiling, since Wyatt said anything. "You mean it…" Chris asked Wyatt as he advanced on his big brother who just nodded.

"Well then," Chris slurred and before Wyatt can do anything, Chris started to Chant;

_Come to me and be seduced,_

_I am…the one you should seduce,_

_Fall for me, you cannot resist me,_

_Trust me brother, because I am your lover._

Chris smiled as he watched a gold light wash over Wyatt. "Wy….I want you…." Chris slurred off as Wyatt grabbed him and crushed their bodies together. Chris can't believe his fantasizes are coming true, as he moaned against Wyatt's mouth who was pressing his hard on against Chris.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I hope every one enjoyed this long Chapter since it took me a while to update, SO PLEASE REVIEW, cause some people just read it and they don't review, but guys please review, cause this tells me how much you are interested in my story, so please REVIEW.**


	3. Blind sided

**_Chris, Don't_**.

_Fully Summary: Wyatt has moved away from home and living half way across the town. Chris visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, since neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, where Chris gets heavily drunk and does things to Wyatt that he really shouldn't be doing. But after that Wyatt and Chris relationships hangs in balance after crossing the line of brothers. _

_**A/N: Slash WyattxChris. **_

**A/N: sorry about the mix up name for Wyatt's girl friend name and Thanks for those who kindly pointed out, so we be going with RACHEL from now on, since she be on the story later on, so now we are off with the story. ENJOY.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Wyatt ripped all their clothes away as Chris assisted in that department, before climbing into the bed.Wyatt slowly gazed into Chris as he ran his fingers along Chris's lean body then without a word Chris leaned in for a Passionate kiss from Wyatt, who moaned in his mouth as he got turned on.

Wyatt and Chris tongues battled against each other for several minutes before Wyatt won, taking dominant over Chris mouth as his tongue searched inside as if it's looking for a hidden treasure as Chris sucked on Wyatt's tongue. Wyatt slowly ran his hands on Chris feeling his swimmer body, stopping in his nipple and slowly rubbing it making them hard under Wyatt's thumb making Chris press his body against Wyatt's hard body.

Wyatt headed down from Chris's mouth in search of pleasure as he feasted on Chris nipples like a hungry infant. Wyatt soon headed downwards towards Chris hard part of the body, which was sticking up in the air, waiting for Wyatt to consume it. Chris moaned heavily as Wyatt sucked on him like a hungry kid feasting on a Popsicle.

Wyatt ran his tip of his tongue along the trim of Chris cock as he heard more moans from Chris which was a absolute turn on for him and Chris thought he was never this hard but he was wrong, because he turned rock hard when he heard Wyatt gasp "I want you to cum inside me…" Making Chris's cock hurt like hell with the hardness of his shaft.

Wyatt decided to put Chris out of his misery as he orbed a lube to himself as he coated his middle finger with it and inserted in right inside Chris entrance making him gasp and shoot right away inside Wyatt's welcoming mouth making Wyatt suck him dry.

Wyatt inserted two more fingers inside Chris extending the entrance way for him to enter as Chris bit his lips against Wyatt's probing fingers which were looking for something. Chris grabbed the bedpost as he steadied himself as Wyatt made his move to enter inside him. Wyatt separated Chris legs in either side of him as he pushed himself with a low grunt making both of their visions to go out of focus for a while. Wyatt started to move slowly as he felt Chris relax against him, as Chris moaned and soon the slow movement turned into a fast as Wyatt started to move in a rapid phase as he kissed Chris, tasting his body wherever he could reach.

Soon Chris scream of pain turned into a scream of Passion and lust as he heard himself say to Wyatt. "Harder, push harder." making Wyatt smile, as he started to push deep inside Chris making him grasp the bedpost tight, Wyatt was so big, its felt great as Wyatt moved in and out with his hand firmly wrapped around Chris's waist. Wyatt and Chris continued their love making as both moved as one with Wyatt's face buried in the Chris's neck as their body move in a steady rhythm.

Chris was now rock hard as Wyatt moved inside him, soon he started to pre-cum which was taken care of by Wyatt who started to masturbate him as he moved in a gentle phase, Until Chris no longer can hold it back as his body stiffened and his balls contracted as he exploded on his stomach and Wyatt's hand, this made Wyatt explode painfully inside as he filled Chris cause of the contraction that was made by Chris when he exploded.

Chris wrapped his arms and embraced his weak brother who fell on his body from exhaustion. Both of them are now covered in their sweat and cum as Wyatt rolled of him pulling himself out of Chris at the same time. Wyatt looked into Chris eyes, as he said "I Love you Chris," as he ran his fingers along Chris's soft hair. "I love you too Wy." Chris replied as Chris leaned in and took a long passionate kiss from him before they huddled closer to each other where both of them passed out to peaceful dreams just then Wyatt glowed.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I hope every one enjoyed this long Chapter since it took me a while to update, SO PLEASE REVIEW, cause some people just read it and they don't review, but guys please review, cause this tells me how much you are interested in my story, so please REVIEW **


	4. Love Hurts

**_Chris, Don't_**.

_Fully Summary: Wyatt has moved away from home and living half way across the town. Chris visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, since neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, where Chris gets heavily drunk and does things to Wyatt that he really shouldn't be doing. But after that Wyatt and Chris relationships hangs in balance after crossing the line of brothers. _

_**A/N: Slash WyattxChris. **_

_**DisClaimer: I do not Own anything**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chris opened his eyes to a muscular chest that was pressed against his face. Chris didn't know where he was or who he was with, so he looked down, as he saw this body belonged to a man, he had a six pack which rose slowly and softly up and down as this guy breathed in and out. Chris can also feel that both of them are naked since Chris's left leg was wedged between this guy's legs, so Chris can clearly feel his huge cock, which was rubbing against his tights.

Chris moved his head to look up when the guy stirred and moved from his side to his back so he was facing the ceiling and when Chris saw the guy's face, it made his heart jump out.

"Wyatt…." Chris whispered to himself as he watched Wyatt sleep peacefully. "How…?" Chris couldn't remember what exactly happened last time, he can remember going to the party, drinking some drinks but other than that, it was bits and pieces and the headache is not letting him think properly.

Chris looked at Wyatt; he looked like an angel when he was sleeping, Chris thought to himself smiling Just as Wyatt moved his hand, it touched Chris and right then Chris was pulled into a premonition.

"_Come on," Wyatt said as he helped Chris, who drank some water before spitting everything out. "You feel, alright?" Wyatt asked as Chris nodded. "Come on, let's get you home."_

--------------

"_Wy…" Chris whined like a sick person, not knowing what to ask. _

"_What is it?" Wyatt asked Chris who starred at him._

"_Don't leave me…." Chris whined as he pulled Wyatt's hand towards him._

_  
"I be back, let me change this clothes," Wyatt said looking at his left side._

"_Pweaseee…." Chris pouted as he kept on pulling Wyatt's hand who just smiled._

_-----------------------------_

"_Wy…."Chris said sounding like a proper 4 year old as he carried on after hearing Wyatt making a sound indicating he was listening. "You do love me?"  
_

"_Of course, I do Chris," Wyatt replied smiling. "You are my favourite brother and my best friend in the world."_

_--------------------------_

_  
"And I love you this much," Chris said smiling before pressing his lips with Wyatt, who gasped at Chris's sudden action._

_--------------------------------_

_Chris started to Chant;_

_Come to me and be seduced,_

_I am…the one you should seduce,_

_Fall for me, you cannot resist me,_

_Trust me brother, because I am your lover._

_Chris smiled as he watched a gold light wash over Wyatt. "Wy….I want you…." Chris slurred off as Wyatt grabbed him and crushed their bodies together. Chris moaned against Wyatt's mouth who was pressing his hard on against Chris._

---------------------------------

"_Harder, push harder." Chris moaned while Wyatt smiled, as he started to push deep inside who grasped the bedpost tight._

------------------------------------

Chris came back to the reality as his premonition ended but before he can think he felt the bail rising at back of his throat, so he got off and rushed to the toilet but fell hard on the floor when his unsteady legs gave up on him_. "Fuck,"_ Chris fumed in his head, hoping Wyatt didn't wake up but Wyatt just stirred before going back to sleep, with that Chris rushed into the toilet where he emptied his stomach on the sink.

"Fuck….I slept with Wyatt," Chris said looking up to the mirror to see his own reflection. "And I casted a spell to do that, holy god, I am going to hell and mom is so going to kill me." Chris's brain started to hurt, partly from the thoughts of what was going to happen once Wyatt wakes up and also from the hang back from the alcohol he supposed to have had but for some reason he couldn't remember drinking.

"What am I going to do," Chris thought to himself. If Wyatt doesn't feel the same way, then their relationship is ruined, then how can he look at Wyatt the same way, or how Wyatt will look at him for that matter, Wyatt might even move away from him, oh god. Chris clutched his head as his headache seem to increase with every thought, so opening the cold tap, he washed his face, hoping it might help him to think something, just then it hit him.

But wait, was he ready, what if Wyatt feels the same way for Chris, what if he loves Chris the same way that Chris loves Wyatt, then they can be together, what if Chris never get a chance to find out, this might be the only chance but what if it isn't then how can Chris can look at his older brother the same way. Chris closed his eyes, it's the thing he has to do, it doesn't matter even if the answer was yes, Chris can never find out cause in order for him to know Wyatt has to wake up, and if Wyatt wakes up and the answer is no, everything will be crushed including their relationship.

Chris slowly made his way out of the toilet, tip toeing his way towards the bed, to see that Wyatt was still asleep. Chris breathed in, one good thing that happened in his life was about to be buried deep inside him and never to be spoken of it again and one good thing he shared with his brother, he can never experience again, the thought alone killed him but Chris has to do this in order for them to save the relationship between them cause Wyatt always treated him as his brother and a best friend, nothing more, nothing else and its wrong for Chris to expect more.

Chris waved his hand as his clothes orbed to him, with that he slowly tip-toed towards Wyatt, looking at Wyatt like this, he didn't know what to do, part of him wants to wake Wyatt up and ask about what they did last night was okay with him, if he feels the same way but the other part doesn't want to take the risk on finding out even if the news for the best, its something they can never lose.

Chris bends down and kissed Wyatt's forehead as he whispered a powerful enchantment by tapping into Wyatt's powers as well as his own.

_Remove the chains of time and space,_

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Let past events abide from time,_

_Truth, images, idea's, thoughts of this witch's rise,_

_Let it be all nothing but lies,_

_From him now erase, so there is nothing for him to embrace,_

_With our powers this secret I forever bind,_

_From now until the end of time……_

Chris places one last kiss on Wyatt's lips just as he watched, white lights rose out of Wyatt and exploded, with that Chris backed away from Wyatt and waved his hand as Wyatt's clothes orbed to him. With one final look, Chris turned and left the room as he felt the burning tears at back of his eyes.

**CONTUINES…..**


	5. Shattered

**_Chris, Don't_**.

_Fully Summary: Wyatt has moved away from home and living half way across the town. Chris visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, since neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, where Chris gets heavily drunk and does things to Wyatt that he really shouldn't be doing. But after that Wyatt and Chris relationships hangs in balance after crossing the line of brothers. _

_**A/N: Slash WyattxChris.**_

Chris walked through the Park in that early morning, already he can see kids are running around, dog owners taking their dogs for a walk, babies were being walked or pushed in their prams by their mothers and elderly people are taking their morning exercise by walking with their friends.

Chris didn't know what he was doing here or where he was going, but Wyatt's apartment was only around the corner, so encase Wyatt asks he can say he was just taking a stroll, however Chris was in no mood to go back, his head was still reeling in the premonition he had, he can't believe he seduced Wyatt into sleeping with him, and damn he can't remember the good thing that happened in his life since he have to be so drunk not to remember anything.

At the same time, Chris couldn't help but clench his jaw firmly, determent not to let his emotions take the best out of him, no matter how much he was hurting inside Christopher Perry Halliwell will never let it show, that's his nature.

After many hours of sitting in the Park alone drowned deep in his thoughts of thinking what really happened, trying to remember exactly what he did, or how it even started, didn't expect when someone placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to shoot out like a bullet.

"Shit," Chris cursed jumping to his feet as he looked at the blonde man before him. "You know, People usually have names, so they wouldn't be scared out of their shits when they were thinking."

"I am sorry," Jack said shrugging, as Chris just glared. Chris hates Jack, well not really but he is the brother of Wyatt's girl friend Rachel, so since he hates Rachel, he automatically hates her entire Family, even though Jack is a great guy to know he already made his mind up about hating him. "So what you doing here sitting alone?"

"What, is It Crime for someone to sit alone in the park," Chris snapped as he sat back.

"Guess not, "Jack said sitting next to Chris. "So I guess you are here spending your weekend with your brother, huh?"

"Well, that's what I thought," Chris said rolling his eyes in dismay. "But let's see what you think?" Jack just laughed at Chris's sarcasm, no matter how much Chris insults Jack, well not face to face but still he insults Jack but that guy just laughs and takes everything normal, like a carefree guy which sometimes gets on Chris's nerves, so he tend to freeze the loser for hours so he can get peace and quiet.

"So where is Wyatt?" Jack asked and right that moment Chris's cell rang.

"Excuse," Chris said as he thought saved by the ring, with that he looked at the caller ID and stopped to think about answering the call, decided its best not to, he cancelled it and with that he changed the phone into vibrate instead of ringing. "As you were saying..?" Chris returned chatting to Jack.

"Oh, I was asking where Wyatt is." Jack said picking up the tennis ball that came his way and throwing it back to the kid who waved at him.

"He is at his apartment," Chris said harshly then he intended to. "Which is where I am going right now," Chris said trying to get away from Jack before he starts rambling on how everything was going great for him and how his sister and Wyatt are perfect together, all the crap gets to Chris, sometimes it takes all his will power to control himself from blowing Jack up.

"What a coincidence," Jack said raising his eyebrow. "I am going there right now to,"

"And why is that?" Chris bluntly asked Jack who shrugged.

"I got some business I need to talk to Wyatt about," Jack said getting up as he followed Chris who walked a head of him, trying to pretend he doesn't know Jack.

"Right, whatever," Chris muttered under his breath as he walked away while Jack was following him behind.

--------------------------------------

Chris knocked on the door, he left the key or more like lost the key to Wyatt's apartment but he doesn't really care. Jack who couldn't keep his hands to himself also knocked twice as loud as Chris, as they heard Wyatt's voice replied back which made Chris automatically stand out of the Wyatt's view.

"Hold on, I am coming," Wyatt voice said before they heard the lock turning as the door was opened.

"How you doing dude," Jack said as he high fived Wyatt before hugging Wyatt as if they were celebrating something while Chris fumed under his breath. "I can't believe it, when my sister told me; it was like…Geez man," Jack said shaking his head as he went in and Chris can clearly see that Wyatt haven't seen him yet, so good for him.

Chris silently crept to the room, while Wyatt and Jack made their way to the Living room, considering it was just few feet's away. Chris looked around the room, as he saw the bed was made, well Wyatt only makes the bed whenever Chris was staying over otherwise he is such a pig.

"_The pig you slept with_," said a small voice inside Chris's head causing Chris to shudder. _"and you casted a spell to do that, you are so going to hell_," ignoring the voice, Chris gathered all his clothes in his duffel bag, he bought with him for staying over the weekend, Wyatt has two wardrobe, one is for him and another one is for Chris, filled with Chris's clothes that stay there permanently, so Chris didn't have to take thing back and forth and the only thing that Chris sometimes bring was his sleeping PJ's.

Chris was stuffing much clothes into his duffel bag he could when he saw something he hasn't seen for a while and he almost forgot about it, it's a glass frame with message written on it, that Wyatt bought him for his birthday with his first pay check, and Chris loved it, he looked at the message again where it says:

_To my brother and my best friend, may you have the best birthday you could wish for, and hope your dreams come true and I thank god every day for giving you as my brother, that's what I call the best gift so whatever Present you may get, I still got the best present than you._.

And the message ended up with a cheeky smile with a smile sticking its tongue out. Chris smiled to himself as he tried to put glass object in his duffel bag, but feared it might break, so not wanting to take any risks, he decided to hold on to it, once he stuffed much clothes as he can, he slipped his duffel bag over his shoulder and he slowly crept out of the room, as his shoes made the floorboards creak softly beneath.

Chris can hear the voices are approaching him from the kitchen, so he decided to make run for it when he heard Jack say something that froze him in his tracks.

"I still can't believe you asked my sis to marry ya," Jack voice said laughing. "And she agreed to it and man was she driving us nuts with her engagement ring and by the way where on hell did you get that ring, I mean…man it must've cost a hellva lot."

Chris, who heard this, froze in his tracks as the object from his hand slipped from his hand and smashed to million pieces as Wyatt and Jack came running to see Chris looking down at the broken shatters as his vision was blurred by his tears.

"Chris, what the hell…" Wyatt said looking at Chris who was wearing a very heavy looking duffel bag over his shoulder and now looking down at something that was in bits and pieces all over the place.

Chris blinked, not wanting to cry about shattering the first thing Wyatt bought out of him, or about what Jack said. So breathing in, Chris looked at the broken shatters one last time before leaving the place, while Wyatt called out for him to stop but the moment he closed the apartment door behind him, Chris orbed off just as Wyatt opened the door to see the corridor was empty.

_**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND THANKS TO ANNOYMOUS REVIEWERS SINCE I COULDN'T REPLY THEM PERSONALLY HOWEVER EVERY ONE ELSE THANKS, IT WAS NICE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY AND KEEP LETTING ME KNOW ON WHAT OR HOW YOU GUYS EXPECT THE STORY TO GO. **_


	6. Freak

**_Chris, Don't_**.

_Fully Summary: Wyatt has moved away from home and living half way across the town. Chris visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, since neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, where Chris gets heavily drunk and does things to Wyatt that he really shouldn't be doing. But after that Wyatt and Chris relationships hangs in balance after crossing the line of brothers. _

**_A/N: Slash WyattxChris. _**

_**THIS CHAPPIE IS SONG FIC and the song is called BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES by KELLY CLARKSON, since I always wanted to do a Song Fic. **_

Chris orbed into his room, as tears burned like a wildfire at back of his eyes, furiously removing his duffel bag, he threw it far as he can before jumping on the bed as his sobbing were muffled by the pillow.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were apart of me,_

_I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong,_

_Your arms were around me tight, everything felt so Wright,_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong,_

He hated Wyatt so much, he hate him so much that Chris wanted to do nothing with him. Chris felt like running away far as he can, away from this, away from his lying, betraying brother. But much as Chris cried, he knew Wyatt had done nothing to hurt him, it was Chris's fault to let his imagination play wild, hoping Wyatt might love him like he does. Even though Wyatt loves him, which is not enough, Wyatt doesn't love him the way Chris wants him to, even though he knows it's wrong, it's forbidden, it's sick, it's disgusting and above it all, its incest he couldn't help it.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep,_

_I am barely hanging on,_

_Hear I am once again, I am torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend, just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside, you won't get to see the Tears I cried,_

_behind these hazel eyes_

Wyatt has been there for him ever since he could remember, always taking care of him, protecting him, putting Chris needs before his own and he has been the best brother and a best friend Chris could ever wish for. That was the beginning of his love for Wyatt, at first he didn't realise he loved Wyatt that way. but seeing him with other girls, kissing, hugging and playing tonsil tennis with them made his heart burn, he felt jealous and felt the urge to blow them up for touching Wyatt.

That's when he realised what was happening to him, at first he pushed those thoughts aside hoping that they might go away, but much as he tried they increased, every time Wyatt would talk to him about the first kiss with his girl friends, or what happened when they went out, made him feel sick, he felt pissed off with Wyatt for telling him all these details.

_I told you everything, open up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life,_

_Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be,_

_So together I am broken up inside,_

_Because I can't breathe, No I can't sleep,_

_I am barely hanging on…_

He could even remember once, he was so jealous of Wyatt's girl friend for kissing Wyatt passionately without realising what he was doing, Chris's anger gave the girl hives, causing her to panic, worsening it causing the Halliwell's to call for an ambulance and in the end Wyatt and she broke up, and Chris was so happy after that because of the break up.

But now he could no nothing, Wyatt and Rachel have been dating for two years and now they decided to get married. Chris can do nothing about it, since he has tried many times to break them up, and once he even managed to succeeded in doing so, but seeing Wyatt down made him guilty, at first he thought Wyatt would get over her in a week or so, since that's how Wyatt usually was. But Chris noticed this time was different, Wyatt didn't come out of his room for almost a week and Chris's guilty conscious started to eat him alive, so he did one thing he could that will sort the problem out and after that Wyatt was back to his usual self, of course that doesn't mean Chris was too, since Chris cried his eyes out for almost two days.

Chris grabbed a fistful of blanket as anger surged through him, why does Wyatt have to do this, he hated Wyatt, half of his mind telling him to use Magic to break them up, but the other half telling him that if he really loved him, he will go with Wyatt's decision and support him much as he can. Chris didn't know what to do, he was torn apart and thinking about the Premonition made him cry even more as he let out a high pitch wail.

_Hear I am once again, I am torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend, just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside, you won't get to see the Tears I cried, _

_behind these hazel eyes_

Piper Halliwell made her way out of the kitchen to Phone the boys when Wyatt orbed in, looking worried as he looked around.

"Mom, where is Chris," Wyatt asked his mother who looked at him confused.

"What do you mean," Piper Halliwell asked her eldest as she slightly panicked. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Yeah, mom he was…," Wyatt said as looked into the living room and the sunroom. "But he left my apartment about 20 minutes ago; I don't know what happened,"

"Can you sense him?" Piper asked her son who shook his head.

"I tried, but I think he cloaked himself," Wyatt said as he climbed the stairs two at a time as Piper followed her eldest.

"He probably might be at the bridge," Piper said as they rushed to her youngest son room.

"No he is not there, I checked," Wyatt said as he tried to open the door but found it locked.

"Chris, Open the door, I know you in there" Wyatt shouted out.

Chris Halliwell looked up when he heard voice approaching as he heard Wyatt and his mother's voice, sounding worried, waving his hand, Chris locked the door encase they were looking for him which he knows they are.

Just then he jumped when he saw the door knob rattling as he heard Wyatt shout out for him to open the door. Half of his mind was telling him to orb out, other was telling him to go and tell Wyatt to get lost.

"Chris, honey what's wrong?" his mother's voice said and this immediately bought tears to Chris's eyes.

"Chris, if you don't open the door," Wyatt voice threatened him. "I am breaking the door open, you're Choice."

_Sallow me then spit me out,_

_For hating you, I blame myself,_

_Seeing you it kills me now, _

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore……_

Chris who heard this felt anger surging through him. How dare he threaten him, who does he think he is, grinding his jaw together. Chris made his way to open the door when he stopped when he caught the sight of him in the mirror. He looked awful, his eyes were bloodshot with baggy lines underneath, tears streaked all over the face, and his face was swollen from continuous crying. Chris looked at himself one last time before clicking his finger as white lights appeared around him before disappearing as his image returned to normal as he glamoured himself.

"That's it, Chris," Wyatt voice said as Chris opened the door to see Wyatt was ready to break the door open.

"What wrong?" Chris asked in his usual normal voice as his mother who looked relieved.

"Didn't you hear us calling?" Piper asked her son suspiciously.

"Oh sorry I was listening to music in my headphone," Chris said using the same excuse when ever he locks himself in his room to cry.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked looking at his baby brother worried.

"Wyatt, encase you haven't noticed, this is where I live" Chris said as if he was introducing something new to Wyatt.

"I know that smartass," Wyatt said as Piper raised her eyebrow. "I meant I thought we were going to hang out together?"

"Sorry, I just remembered I had to study for the exam I got on Monday," Chris said shrugging as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, well have you two had your breakfast yet?" Piper asked her sons as both of them nodded, even though Chris didn't eat. "Okay then I be downstairs if you two need anything." With that Piper Halliwell left.

"So now mom's gone," Wyatt said looking at Chris. "Tell me the real reason why you are here and don't me the crap about exam cause I know you don't have any."

"Since, when did you became an expert on What I have and what I do?," Chris snipped at Wyatt, acting as if he figured out Chris, as if he knew Chris, and what pissed Chris off is that if he knew Chris, then he would also knew how he feels about him, but oh no he doesn't but acts as if he knew him.

"17 years of experience tells me when you lie to me," Wyatt said looking at Chris who looked at him almost with anger and hate.

"You know what, I can't argue with you, "Chris said shaking his head as he turned around. "I need to study for my exam."

"Alright Chris, you can go and study all you want," Wyatt said almost sounding hurt. "Just tell me about this." Wyatt said as something orbed into his hand causing Chris's heart to miss a beat as he looked at the glass object he dropped and smashed into million pieces at Wyatt's apartment in one piece.

_Hear I am once again, I am torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend, just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside, you won't get to see the Tears I cried,_

_behind these hazel eyes_

_Hear I am once again, I am torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend, just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside, you won't get to see the Tears I cried,_

_behind these hazel eyes_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW…….if you guys got this song, listen to it, its really interesting song, and I am sure you guys will like it. and PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Give me a sign

**_Chris, Don't_**.

_Fully Summary: Wyatt has moved away from home and living half way across the town. Chris visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, since neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, where Chris gets heavily drunk and does things to Wyatt that he really shouldn't be doing. But after that Wyatt and Chris relationships hangs in balance after crossing the line of brothers. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris looked at Wyatt, not knowing what to say to his brother, well in the manner of speaking anyway. Chris just breathed in as he looked into Wyatt's worried eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" Chris said shrugging.

"I want you to tell me what's bothering you for starters?" Wyatt said as he looked at Chris, even thought Chris may look normal, he knows his brother, he always keep his emotions locked uptight inside him and he doesn't even talk to anyone about them. "And I want you to tell me, why I found this shattered to bits in my apartment."

Chris simply looked at him, as he felt burning tears at back of his eyes, looking at Wyatt only making the pain worse, he didn't know what to say, he wanted to beat Wyatt up for one thing, standing there, acting as if nothing was wrong, everything was normal.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked, he can clearly see something was bothering Chris.

"Nothing," Chris said as he went inside before closing the door on Wyatt. He didn't want to talk or see Wyatt for starters, since he knew he might not able to control his emotions if he did.

Wyatt stared at the door, before realising what just happened, did Chris just slam the door on him, Chris would never do that to him, what is going on with him. Wyatt opened the door as he went in to find Chris standing near the window looking outside.

"Chris, talk to me," Wyatt pleaded with Chris, whenever Chris suffers like this, he can't take it, its like he was suffering as well and he can't bear to see his baby brother in pain.

"Just leave me alone," Chris said as he looked outside to the front road, where kids are playing with water pistols in that sunny day.

"You know I thought we never had secrets from each other," Wyatt said as he looked at Chris. Chris was Wyatt's best friend ever since they were little babies and no matter what Wyatt and Chris never had secrets between them, that what made them even stronger than they already are, making their bond more powerful, no matter what that secret is, one and another always helped each other out but now Chris is suffering by himself and he refusing to tell Wyatt what it was.

Chris bit his nails furiously as his mind racked through the question Wyatt asked him, causing his anger to escalate. "Chris…." Wyatt said as he looked at Chris however Chris flared out.

"Shut Up, Just SHUT UP, Okay," Chris shouted at Wyatt. "Y.y...you just walk in here… acting as if you knew me, just cause I am your brother and then you play the game of being innocent and accuse me of keeping secrets from you, who do you think you are…. anyway…cause from where I am standing, its like you are the one whose keeping secrets, and you know what…I don't even give a damn…..cause its your life and its up to you on who you ask to marry or run away with that, for that matter, but just don't… walk in here, acting as if you figured me out or knew me, cause I tell you, you don't KNOW MEEEE," Chris shouted before walking away from his shocked brother but stopped near the door and turned around to face Wyatt who was looking at him stunned.

"By the way, I am moving all my stuff back here from your apartment," Chris said before slamming the door as he made his way downstairs, leaving Wyatt.

Piper, who was baking in the kitchen, heard the door slam somewhere from the Manor, looking confused, she made her way out as she wiped her hand on the cloth before throwing it at the counter.

Chris made his way downstairs looking pissed, as his blood pounded in his ears, as he heard his own voice screaming at him, but he doesn't care, it's up to Wyatt on what he wants to do with his life and far as he concerned, his Wyatt was dead. At least this though was much better, pretending his Wyatt was dead, seeing his love died with him, other than believing that Wyatt one day might love him the way he wanted to, even though it's nothing but disillusion.

"Chris, honey what's wrong?" Piper asked as Chris slammed the front door on his way out. "WYATT…." Piper immediately screamed for her eldest who orbed in, looking star struck.

"He knows, mom…" Wyatt said in one sentence as Piper looked at her eldest as she understood what happened upstairs.

"I talk to him," Piper said as Wyatt looked at her upset, he never kept any secret from Chris, but this one, he couldn't tell Chris, for some reason and the first person he went was his mother.

"But, are you sure, you still want me to…." Wyatt trailed off, thinking it might not be a good idea' to bring Rachel to family dinner, if Chris was quite pissed of with him.

"Yeah, Of course, don't be silly," Piper said looking at Wyatt. "Your father was excited when you told us that you were engaged, and he wanted to meet his future daughter-in-law." At this Wyatt chuckled as Piper smiled.

"Who else knows?" Wyatt asked looking at his mother.

"Every one," Piper said shrugging as Wyatt's eyes widened. "I mean I accidentally kind of let it slip at Last's night dinner," Piper said apologising.

"Great, that just great," Wyatt said throwing his hand in the air, in depression. "Not only Chris is pissed at me not telling him in the first place, he is going to hate me for being the last one in the family to know, thank you very much mom,"

"Don't worry honey, just bring Rachel for dinner tonight," Piper said smiling as Wyatt shook his head before making his way out in search of Chris, since he needs to explain himself about why he didn't say anything to Chris, even though he doesn't really need to, since its his life and its up to him who he asks to marry or not, but still not telling Chris made him feel bad.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ESPECIALLY THE ANNONYMOUS REVIWERS, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **


	8. Tears of Deja Vu

**-------------------------------**

**BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE STORY SO FAR:**

**Chris has always been in love with Wyatt, no matter what, however in this timeline, his love for Wyatt has crossed beyond the line of brotherly love and into something more. so One night at Wyatt's friend party Chris gets drunk, and then does something totally stupid which is to sleep with Wyatt by casting a spell on him, however the next morning Chris comes to his senses and cast a spell on Wyatt, so he wouldn't remember any of it, then Chris finds out that Wyatt has proposed to his girl friend Rachel, and now Chris couldn't bear the thought of losing Wyatt, especially after the night of being with him and now Wyatt has gone and invited her over for dinner and Chris is not sure whether he is okay with it...**

**-------------------------------**

Chris sat at one of the swings in the Park, slowly going back and forth with both his feet's on the ground firmly. He didn't know what to do; he felt as if his world was crashing around him and there's nothing he can do about it, but what did he do so bad that he has to be punished like this.

"_I mean, I am good person, a good witch_," Chris thought to himself. "_Don't I deserved to be loved just like every one does, it that too much to ask," _but he knew what he was asking, was too much, he know he can never get Wyatt, the thought alone wanted to make him cry from where he was sitting but he wasn't going to.

For one thing, the park was filled with small kids, who were all running around screaming like a bunch of animals that has been escaped from the zoo and second of all Chris never cries in front of anyone, not even in front of Wyatt. Chris picked each petal from the small daisy he was holding, he didn't know how he got it in his hands, but he doesn't care, he was lost in his own world. World filled with nothing but pain, sorrow, lies and more Pain, the pain Chris Perry has to go through no matter what timeline he was in.

Chris was busy drowned in his thoughts when he felt someone sitting in the swing next to his, blinking away his tears which were blurring his vision, he turned around to see Wyatt, sitting there and looking out at the park. Chris who saw this got up to leave but Wyatt who has been expected this pulled Chris on to his lap before securing Chris by wrapping his hand around Chris's waist.

"LET ME GO," Chris hissed like a poisonous snake however Wyatt didn't let him go.

"Chris, please let me explain," Wyatt said as he held on to his writhing brother.

"There is nothing to explain," Chris hissed as he tried to pry Wyatt's hand away from his torso, sitting like this on Wyatt's lap, making him think of things he knew that could never be real. It may be normal to Wyatt pulling Chris on to his lap, but to Chris its not, it means something more, even though its not and he knew that, if Wyatt ever found out about his feelings, then he be disgusted and he would never want to do anything with him, and that thought alone, slowly killed Chris from inside.

"Yes, there is, now if you just let me explain," Wyatt said firmly as Chris glowed as he stopped fighting Wyatt. Who apologised inside his head for using his power on Chris, but that was the only way he could get Chris to listen, since he knew about Chris's stubbornness and it's exactly like his mothers.

"Now, Chris, would you just let me explain?" Wyatt asked as Chris nodded, at this Wyatt let Chris go, who got up and sat in the swing next to Wyatt's.

**777777777777777777777777**

Chris sat there in silence as he listened to his brother's explanation, which only made tears well up in his eyes, not because he was happy, because he was sad and damn pissed off, causing him to hate Wyatt even more. The way Wyatt describes how much he loves Rachel and how he never felt like this about anyone, made him angry but he was reluctant to show. But now Wyatt telling him, that he felt as if Chris was somehow standing in his way of proposing to Rachel that was the reason he didn't tell Chris that he was going to propose.

This only added more pain and Chris felt like running away from Wyatt for good but where can he go, he knew Wyatt will find him no matter where he goes, since Wyatt was one of the God damn powerful witch that ever walked on earth and what was he, nothing but a witch and he was only powerful then normal witches cause his mother was a Charmed one.

"I am sorry Chris, but it just sometimes," Wyatt said not meeting Chris's eyes. "I feel like you don't like anyone I go out with, always disapproving who I chose to date, saying that they either not suitable for me, or is just you don't like them and I didn't want you to say the same thing about Rachel, cause I really love her and I just felt that if I told you, I was going to propose to her, you probably might not approve of it or you might say something... and I didn't want to hurt your feelings even if you disagree with me asking Rachel to marry me, I am sorry Chris, it just... sometimes I have to lead my own life, I can't come to you for every single thing, not anymore... I am really sorry." Wyatt finished as his voice got quieter every word and at the end he was barely audible.

Chris just nodded, Chris felt as if Wyatt slashed his heart million times with his words, but Chris didn't show it, he just nodded, much as he wanted to lash out, Chris just nodded, much as he wanted to scream from top of his lungs and cry like a child, Chris just nodded. .

"I hope you understand?" Wyatt asked as he looked at Chris, who didn't say anything as he stared into the space. Chris just wanted his life to go there and then, but he knew it be too soon and he knew god was going to punish him even more for thinking such thought of his own brother in way no brother should and not to mention using magic to seduce Wyatt into sleeping with him. "Chris…."

"Chris…." Wyatt said as he can clearly see that Chris was somewhere far away, only his body was here, his mind was somewhere else.

Chris snapped out of his trance as he looked at Wyatt, who looked at him, half worried and half scared. "I am happy for you," Chris said smiling before leaving as he made his way through the crowd of small children that came running his way, he knows Wyatt's not following him, but he still didn't care. One thought kept on coming into his head, which was _"KILL YOURSELF, that was the only way you are FREE_" much as those words were tempting, Christopher Perry Halliwell was not a crowd to go such a low deed, well not yet anyway.

However Chris was pissed off with his mother and rest of his family, he was never going to talk to them, not in this life time, not before they pay the price for doing something like this to him, how can his mother accept this. "_Why not_?" said a little voice at back of his head. "_They are perfect, you can't expect her to say, oh wait I am waiting for my youngest son to propose to his brother, what a show that would be."_

Chris didn't know where he was going, so he did one thing he could think of for that moment, he went behind a tree and orbed off, away from san Francisco and away from US and away from his brother. Chris orbs slowly materialised in the underworld as he looked around, searching for a demon, and hoping to take his anger away by vanquishing some of the demons that unfortunate enough to pass him by.

7777777777777777777777777

Wyatt watched Chris go, he can see that Chris was still pissed off, but at least he now knows the truth, so he wouldn't hold the grudge against him forever.

_777777777777777777777_

That night at the Halliwell manor, Chris sat down on the long beach chair in the sun room as he stared at the TV before him, much as he wanted to watch the movie, nothing was going inside his head since he was drowned in his own thoughts. He hasn't seen Wyatt since he came to find him in the park, but Chris knows that he will see him at the dinner, since that's the only thing that no one can escape even if they want to.

"Chris, honey, are you okay?" Piper asked her youngest who has been quiet ever since he came back. However Chris jerked away when Piper tried to push his unruly hair away from his face. "Chris what's wrong?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Chris said sarcastically as Piper sat next to him.

"Chris, I know it was a shock to you," Piper said as she placed a hand on his shoulder but all Chris did was to give her an accusing glare which said how-could-you. "But you got to know that Wyatt is an adult and so are you, much as you guys are close which I am happy for." Piper said to Chris while Chris thought to himself.

"_Close, you have no idea, how close we were, especially last night," _Chris thought to himself as he closed his eyes as he sensed his eye prickling.

"You can't be mad at Wyatt, because he kept one secret from you, cause in the future the only person Wyatt can't any keep secret is from his Wife." Piper said as Chris shook his head.

"You know I don't even give a damn about it," Chris snapped back as tears blurred his vision as he looked away.

"Chris, don't pull that tone with me," Piper warned him as Chris begun to bite his nails. "You know I m not saying that he has to keep secrets from you but the same time, you can't expect him to tell you everything like you don't tell him everything. I mean at some point of life, every one would have some secrets that they can't tell, Chris, so you have to understand that and stop biting your nails."

Chris turned his concentration on the TV much as he knows that his mother was right, his stubbornness was not letting him to forgive Wyatt. He flicked through the channels when he stopped in a music channel, where in the TV the presenter said "Now guys, we seen all this jazz music, let's see how music was in 1999 to 2006. The first Artist in our list today is Lindsay Lohan and her song "Over," this song was really famous among teens in 2004, since every one seems to relate to this touching song, but let's see if it can touch our hearts, I doubt it."

_I watch the walls around me crumble_

_But it's not like I won't built them up again_

_So here is your last chance for redemption_

_So take it while it last us will then_

_My tears are turning into time_

_I wasted trying to find _

_A reason for good bye_

_I can't live without you, can't breathe with you_

_I am dreaming about you_

_Honestly tell me that is over_

_The world is still spinning_

_And I am still living_

_Won't be right if we are not in it together_

_Tell me that is over_

_and I'll be the first to go_

_Don't wanna be the last one to know_

Chris felt his mother leave as he orbed off to his room to let the tears fall from his eyes that he has been desperately holding inside as his tears turned into time. Chris just wanted to scream, and throw tantrum, but he knew he couldn't, so he bit his pillow hard as he can as he cried out in frustration.

_I won't be the one to chase you_

_But the same time you are the heart that I call home._

_I always stuck with these emotions,_

_The more I try to feel the less I am home_

_My tears are turning into time,_

_I wasted trying to find _

_A reason for good bye_

_I can't live without you, can't breathe with you_

_I am dreaming about you_

_Honestly tell me that is over_

_The world is still spinning_

_And I am still living_

_Won't be right if we are not in it together_

_Tell me that is over_

_Can I be the first to go_

_Yeah be the first to go_

_Don't wanna be the last to know_

_Over, over, over_

Chris heard the front door open as he heard his Aunt Phoebe's voice hollering for his mother as she sounded happy. Then Chris heard his mother calling him, first he tried to ignore it but then he heard a loud knock as Paige knocked on his door. Quickly wiping his tears away he got up and answered it.

"Chris, the dinner is ready and your mother wants you downstairs," Paige said as Chris smiled before making his way out as Paige followed him.

Chris made his way downstairs but stopped in the stairs when he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. In front of him, standing in the foyer was Wyatt and Rachel, in each other arms, cuddling like he often sees his mother and father do.

_My tears are turning into time_

_I wasted trying to find_

_A reason for good bye_

_I can't live without you, can't breathe with you_

_I am dreaming about you_

_Honestly tell me that is over_

_The world is still spinning_

_And I am still living_

_Won't be right if we are not in it together_

_Tell me that is over,_

_Tell me that is over_

_Honestly tell me, honestly tell me_

_Don't tell me that is over, don't tell me that is OVER._

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, Sorry for the LATE update but HOPE YOU LOT ENJOYED THE LONG CHAPTER.**


	9. Enter the Siren

**_Chris, Don't_**.

_Brief Summary: Wyatt has moved away out and is living half way across town. Chris still visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, as neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A very Huge Thanks to HistoryBluff 1990, for Helping me out for being my BETA, SO THANK YOU SO MUCH.**_

Chris slowly made his way downstairs as Rachel greeted him, he didn't, however, return her gesture but he just looked at her blankly before making his way to the table. He saw the fury that flared up in his mother's eyes, but he just didn't...care.

Wyatt looked at Chris, he knew that Chris was still angry with him, regardless of what his mother told him. "Excuse me, babe." Wyatt said to Rachel, kissing her on the cheek before making his way over to an inanimate Chris, staring at the empty plate before him.

"Chris, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen, please?" Wyatt said, leaning down to get to a more equal level with his brother. Chris, however, completely blanked him, choosing to take a sip of water instead of giving a reply. "Chris, please, come on."

Wyatt observed his brother for a moment before he realised that Chris was not going to come on his own accord. He then grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen, ignoring Chris' childish protests.

"What's wrong with you?" Wyatt said as Chris tried to make his way to the door as Wyatt moved to cut off his path.

"Move." Chris demanded as Wyatt shook his head.

"No, Chris. Not until we sort this out." Wyatt said as Chris blankly stared at him.

"You know I could just orb out of here. Imagine what that wife of yours would think about it," Chris said raising his eyebrows. "Marrying to a freak, yeah that about sums it up."

"She already knows." Wyatt stated, smiling as Chris growled. "And do remember that I am a much more powerful witch than you, so grounding your orbs isn't that hard."

Chris scoffed at Wyatt, and without further comment, he proceeded to orb out. Wyatt then made a rush to seize the swirling mass of lights and yanked them back down to the ground, as Chris fell to the floor, fuming as he reformed.

"What do you want?" He hissed, looking up.

"I said. I'm sorry," Wyatt said, offering his brother a hand up that Chris refused to take.

"Okay fine, go!" Chris said trying to leave as Wyatt stepped in front of him again. "What now?"

"You don't mean that!" Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Wyatt why do you care what I think? Didn't you think that I always mislead you? That I never want you to be happy." Chris said as he made his way to the fridge to get a chocolate bar.

"Chris you are my brother okay and it hurts me to see you like this," Wyatt said looking at Chris who simply shrugged. "And mom is going to kill you for filling your stomach with that junk."

"I don't give a damn about what mom thinks!" Chris said biting into his chocolate. "And why does it hurt you? 'Cause as far as I can see, it seems like you are happy, you got everything you ever wanted right, you got your true l-l-love…you got Rachel, right?"

"But Chris…" Wyatt started as Chris threw his half-eaten chocolate bar away.

"Wyatt enough! I don't even know why you're wasting your time with me," Chris said turning to Wyatt. "I mean you obviously don't care what I think, so why do you so desperately need to make it up to me? Just leave it as it is. Okay." Chris then orbs out.

77777777777777

"Its okay honey, let me get it," Piper said as she saw Rachel bend down to pick up the fork she accidentally dropped.

"Don't worry Piper," Rachel said, bending down just as Chris orbed, Piper then jumped to freeze Rachel before she sees.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Piper hissed watching the frozen figure that was bending down.

"Mom, she already knows about us," Chris said rolling his eyes as Wyatt entered the room. "Your eldest revealed our deep dark secret to his wife."

"She is not my wife…yet." Wyatt said sitting down next to Chris as Piper looked from one son to the other.

"Like I care. Mom, I am hungry, can you please," Chris said as he got up and moved away from Wyatt.

Piper looked to Wyatt who nodded, before unfreezing her future daughter-in-law, who jumped upon seeing Chris and Wyatt sitting down in the table.

"Where did you guys come from?" Rachel asked smiling showing off her unnaturally white teeth. "I thought you were in the kitchen."

"Oh, I flew in through the window." Chris commented sarcastically, although Rachel nodded thinking, he was telling the truth.

"Oh, so you can fly," she asked Chris who only scoffed in answer.

'_No, but I could blow your ass up, if you want'_

"So, how long have you known?" Phoebe asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled as she walked over to Wyatt and sat on his lap. No one noticed Chris silently fuming.

'_What a bitch, "oh look at me, look at me, I am sitting in Wyatt's lap 'cause my butt is too big to fit into any other chairs here."'_

"I've known ever since Wyatt proposed to me," Rachel smiled as she planted a kiss on Wyatt's lips, as Chris furiously bit his nails.

"Can we please eat?" Chris said, sitting next to the twins while Piper gave him a warning glare. "By the way, when you going home?" Chris bluntly asks Rachel as she gave a shrill giggle, sounding more like a cat pleading for death.

"Actually, Wyatt and Piper invited me to have dinner here," she said. Smiling as Wyatt looked worriedly towards Piper.

"Really PIPER," Chris said looking at his mother. "You never mentioned that, how unfortunate."

"Chris…"Leo started but stopped as Wyatt shook his head.

"So, can we eat now?" Henry Jr asked every one as Melinda whacked him over the head.

"Alright, lets go and eat shall we?" Paige said smiling as everyone sat down. Chris suddenly saw that Rachel was going to sit in his seat and orbed there, resulting in her dropping into his lap then screaming in fright as she jumped up in shock.

"Sorry, but it's my seat," Chris apologised, rather unconvincingly, as Rachel looked at him before turning to Wyatt who shrugged.

'_WHORE... aww man how I wish a demon to attack right now, maybe then I could have a chance to vanquish this bimbo for once and for all'_

Piper passed the potatoes around the table as everyone took their seats, Wyatt sitting between Rachel and Chris, the others are scattered around the table. Chris while eating his stake glanced sideways as he caught Rachel's hand travelling upwards between Wyatt's thighs. As if on reflex, Chris began to choke furiously on his food, while Wyatt tried to slap him on the back, but Chris shook him off.

"Get…off…of...me," Chris choked, trying to push away his brothers hand. Leo then started slapping instead, only this time the young Halliwell allowed himself to be helped, and waited patiently until his breathing calmed.

"Drink some water," Wyatt said, offering a glass, but Chris grabbed a glass of his own before draining the contents.

"You okay?" Leo asked his youngest who nodded.

"Yeah," Chris said pulling a tight smile before continuing to eat.

'_What a desperate Bitch! She's probably just sucking up to him 'cause he is a the twice blessed child. Hm…I wonder if she even knows what a Twice Blessed is? She's probably only excited 'cause Wyatt can do magic. Wait 'til she gets knocked out by a demon, that'll show her. A mortal marrying a powerful witch, BITCH.'_

"Chris, are you okay?" Wyatt asked, noticing Chris attitude towards him, and just like everyone else at the table, he felt the tension in the air and knew that his brother was beyond pissed off with him.

Chris, on the other hand, just nodded. Half wishing for a demon attack to ruin the entire family; however luck wasn't on his side.

**------------------**

**Thanks for every one who reviewed, so for those, I hope you guys Enjoy this Chapter and let me know what you guys think about this Chappie, so dont forget to Review.**


	10. Witch's Mistake

_**Chris, Don't**_.

_Fully Summary__: Wyatt has moved away from home and living half way across the town. Chris visits Wyatt at weekends and sleeps over, since neither can be away from other too long. Then one night, Wyatt takes Chris to his friend's Party, where Chris gets heavily drunk and does things to Wyatt that he really shouldn't be doing. But after that Wyatt and Chris relationships hangs in balance after crossing the line of brothers. _

_**A/N: Slash WyattxChris. **_

**_Also HistoryBluff1990 Once again thank you very much, even though you take so long to proof-read. (Just Kidding) XD Thank you very much, Chat to you soon._**

----------------------------------------

"So sweetie," Phoebe addressed Rachel, as Chris glaring evilly at her. "What did your parents say about you getting engaged?"

"Oh, they were so happy for me," Rachel said, twirling her fingers, like a right diva, looking quickly to Wyatt, before showing the engagement ring off to the others. "And they would love to meet Wyatt's family."

"Really," Wyatt asked, as she nodded.

"Oh Yeah, they want to invite you guys over for dinner at their mansion," she said, still using her perky-cheerleader voice, motivating Chris to hang her up side down and whack her like a piñata.

'_What a bitch, "oh look at me, I am rich, spoilt, rotten whore, who goes screwing around"'_ Chris thought, chewing on his carrots noisily, eventually getting everyone's attention, as he gazed into space thinking further. _"I wonder how much she paid to get her boob job done. Well she does look bit like Pamela Anderson, and she is a hottie, but this one…maybe she is a porn actress…na, but she is a whore…. she could be bit of both…..could be…..wait a minute, So Wyatt is going to marry a slut, I cant let that happen….I wonder…."_

"Chris…" Piper said through gritted teeth, giving Chris a warning look as he snapped out of his thoughts fuming. Chris didn't like it one bit. This bitch was yapping away and Wyatt smiling like a bastard. He wanted, no needed, to do something that would ruin the dinner. Then it hit him.

'_You are a witch, you idiot! What if demons don't attack now, summon them big deal, but wait…you sure you want to do this, after all she is an innocent and Wyatt seems happy to be with her….are you insane, she is a desperate bitch and screw Wyatt….alright then fine, lets do it'_

"Excuse me," Chris said, getting out of his seat.

"But Chris, you are not finished yet," Piper said, looking at him with an expression ordering him to sit his ass back down if he knew what was good for him.

"I'll be right back, I need to get something," Chris said, glancing at his parents before making his way to the kitchen, leaving Piper and Wyatt looking at each other as if to wonder what he was doing, before returning to their conversation with Rachel.

Chris looked back at his family through from the door, before leaning on the counter. Half of his mind was telling him what he was about to do was wrong, the other told him that it was Wyatt's fault in the first pace.

'_Okay here goes'_

"Whispering spirits hear my cry,

I seek thy help and here I lie,

Bring forth through wind and air

Demons and dark lighters,

I summon them here." Chris finished his whispered spell.

For a minute, nothing happened. Until all of a sudden smoke began to form, orbs began to float, and in front of Chris thirty to forty demons and Darlighters appeared, at first rather confused and surprised, before spotting Chris. With _'RUN!' _being the only thought in his mind, and no further encouragement necessary, he ran into the dining-room yelling "DEMONS".

The Halliwell's enjoying the meal jumped when Chris came running in screaming, followed by more than forty demons shimmering and orbing in around them. Upon seeing this, Piper instinctively flicked her wrists, blowing a dark lighter and demon up, as Paige instantaneously orbed Henry and Leo to magic school. Chris stood back and watched the scene before him, while trying to blow demons up, seeing Wyatt do the same as Rachel was engulfed in swirling orbs. Not wanting to let her out that easily, he waved his arm; the swirling orbs hit the wall before falling to the floor as Rachel reformed.

'_Yes! Chris one : Wyatt and the whore nil'_ Chris thought to himself, as a demon backhanded Rachel, making her fly across the room and crash into the dinner table. Meanwhile, Paige and her kids had orbed a darklighter crossbow into each of their hands and fired at the crossbows' previous owners, vanquishing them, before taking out the rest.

Wyatt, upon seeing Rachel crash into the table, became enraged and incinerated three demons with a blink of the eyes. Then he formed a high voltage energy ball and flung it at the demons chasing Phoebe's youngest daughters, engulfing them in flames.

'_Come on damn it, some one vanquish that bitch already'_ Chris thought, seeing his Aunt Phoebe helping her up as she seemed to be coming around.

'_Such a weak person should never consider marrying the Twice Blessed_. _I mean come on, what can you do, except bounce with those big boobs?'_ He thought, observing his cousins and the demons running all around them and all the demons and dark lighters going up in flames. Chris was so caught up in watching Wyatt and Rachel, and trying to defend himself from the demons around him that he didn't see a darklighter orb in behind him, didn't even know until he felt a hand closed over his mouth as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back near his heart.

Chris tried to scream out, but it had little effect, the darklighter's hand being tightly clasping his mouth shut making quite a few slight problems there. Then, with no warning, the darklighter black-orbed them out, just as his family finished the last of the demons off, or the survivors decided to cut there losses and leave, either way it was over at the manor.

"Shit! Is every one okay?" Piper asked, as they all gathered around, while Wyatt healed Rachel's bruised face.

"Wonder why so many demons attacked at once?" Phoebe asked the room at large.

"I mean don't they know, attacking the whole family would be a suicide?" Paige said, orbing Leo and Henry back.

Wyatt was just happy that nobody got hurt, especially Rachel, for a moment he was scared and worried, but seeing that no one was hurt, he let out a heavy breath in relief. Well that was what he thought until he heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

Melinda looked around, only to find that she was missing an older brother. "Guys… Where is Chris?" That was when the penny dropped; the Halliwell's realized that Chris was missing.

"Chris?" Piper called, waiting, hopefully, for her youngest to show up but nothing happened. "Paige can you sense him?"

Paige opened her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't sense him."

"He must be blocking you." Wyatt said, not wanting to think about what could be happening to Chris.

"Who saw him last?" Piper asked the room, looking at everybody around her.

"We saw him when he came out screaming "demons", then we lost track of him," Henry Jr said, looking apologetically at his panicking aunt.

77777777777777

Meanwhile, in the underworld, a darklighter threw Chris heavily to the ground, the arrow still protruding out of his back.

Chris knew, deep inside, that this was his punishment for summoning them to the house in the first place, but he didn't care. What hurt him the most was that no one seemed to realise he was even missing, not even Wyatt. Well, of course not, Wyatt, he was too focussed on his _precious_ Rachel when she was hurt, but when Chris was harmed he didn't even turn around. How could he have noticed when all his focus was on that stupid whore.

Chris snapped back from his thoughts, when the darklighter started slowly circling him. "The son of a charmed one, in my lair, defenceless as a duck. They all say that you have a temper like your mother, but come on, tell me," the darklighter said, using his feet to move Chris's face. "Why did you summon us so we could attack you and your family? Huh? What did you get out of this, except your life?"

Chris just ignored him, lying there silently, unable to move, unable to think. His vision was starting to cloud up before him as a mystic fog, the poison slowly working it's way through his blood stream, slowing his heart. He knew it wouldn't be long at all until his heart stopped beating altogether.

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR_ _THE REVIEWS GUYS._**

**_HistoryBluff1990, Sandy Murray, gibbsabby4eva, evilgoddess1990, sn0zb0z, yaoi kitsune, Kyaku-kun, andrewhot, mewmar, exitlight._**

**_EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU SO MUCH._**


	11. Tears of Pain

**_BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. Hope you all Enjoy this Chapter._**

Piper immediately panicked as she hollered for her youngest son, while all the whitelighters tried to sense Chris. Wyatt on the other hand, tried to sense for Chris once all the white lighters informed that they cant sense him. Wyatt hoped he could sense his little brother with all the powers he has inside him, just then Wyatt felt his brother, it was very faint, like a fine piece of threat, that's all, but it gave him hope.

"I'll be back," Wyatt said to his parents before orbing away to the underworld. Since this is the one place they would've taken Chris. So closing his eyes, he tried to sense for his brother once again he felt Chris. This time bit stronger than last time, but it was still faint, closing his eyes concentrating on Chris, Wyatt orbed and when he re-formed, he saw a arrow coming his way, but with a blink of an eye, he re-directed the arrow right back at the dark lighter. However the dark lighter black orbed out and back in as the arrow went through him.

Wyatt who saw this held his hand out as he too conjured a dark lighter's crossbow, with that he orbed out and back in behind the dark lighter.

"Over here," Wyatt said as he shot the dark lighter right in his chest. However the dark lighter just smiled. "You are TOO LATE….," the demon screamed as he laughed evilly before exploding to bits.

Wyatt looked around for Chris, when he spotted him, who was far away on the ground with an arrow stuck in his back.

"Oh god, no please," Wyatt muttered to himself, as he rushed to Chris. "No please, god no," Wyatt kept on muttering to himself as he knelt down in front of Chris. He saw the arrow is stuck deep within Chris's back, Waving his hand, he caused the arrow to disappear in swirling orbs before placing his hand over the wound to heal his brother. However nothing happened, the gold light didn't shine, the wound didn't heal, the red patch didn't disappear.

**(A/N: this song was used in Charmed Again for Prue's funeral.)**

_Through around the morning moon_

_The colour of your eyes,_

_I remember holding you, before through summer skies_

_You everything that I've become,_

_Every word I say_

_I need a bell, a book and candle to keep your ghost away_

"Come on, please, work," Wyatt muttered as he waited for something to happen but still nothing. "No…no….no, please, Chris, come on, stop horsing around," Wyatt said as his voice slightly shook. He once again tried to heal Chris but nothing happened. Wyatt knew what happened but he doesn't want to face it. "Please Chris, I beg you, wake up buddy…, come on,"

_White horses on troubled sea_

_Your smile will flash through time_

_Up head a black bird's wing_

_Your hair will come to mind_

_Every night I see your face_

_When I have to pray_

_I need a bell, a book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Keep your ghost away; keep your ghost away,_

_I need a bell, a book and candle to keep your ghost away_

Wyatt turned Chris around in his arms to see his brother's eyes were lightly glazed with tears other than that, it was lifeless. "Please, Chris, I beg you, come on wake up, please… I am sorry I didn't get here sooner, I m sorry…please wake up Chris, I am sorry……" Wyatt begged as tears begun to fill his eyes. "Don't do this to me Chris, please don't leave me… please, I beg you… please…WAKE UP,"

_Just before the thunder roars_

_Essence you sit next to me_

_As I move through the nature_

_Over you will be_

_So I must keep myself apart_

_Here is where I stay_

_With a bell, a book and candle to keep your ghost away_

Just then swirling orbs appeared in the form of Paige, Piper and Phoebe. But Piper took a step back when she saw Wyatt sobbing as he held on to Chris's body.

_Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away_

_I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

"No…no, god no," Piper said before running towards Wyatt whose head was buried in Chris as he cried silently. "Chris, no….no. CHRIS, COME ON, wake up, sweetie, sweetie, mommy's here, come on….wake up, look at me... peanut, please baby... look at me, come on," Piper sobbed as she rocked Chris's lifeless body in her hands.

_Through around the morning moon,_

_The colour of your eyes_

_I remember holding you before through the summer skies_

_You everything I became,_

_Every word I say_

_I need a bell, a book and a candle to keep your ghost away_

**THE END…….**

**JUST KIDDING, CONTINUES…..**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. Especially to :**

**Sandy Murray, HistoryBuff1990, andrewhot, LivesInLove, Sn0zB0z, Mallratrebel, ohhdarkstonedone11, CharmedWKUKone, DrewfullerbiggestFan, akuma1225, blameamy, wenny, peya luna.**

**STEPH - Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS.**


	12. Oracle

**_Thanks for those Who reviewed. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO : Stormy322. Hope you enjoy it. :D_**

Wyatt didn't know what was happening to him but he does know whatever it is, it hurts him so bad, he cant barely breathe, as if he was feeling the sadness of thousand people at once. Then Wyatt heard Chris's voice, filling his mind.

"Its all your fault," Chris voice accused him. "I still would be alive, if it wasn't for you." The voice was filled with sadness.

"Chris….I-I am so sorry," Wyatt sobbed as he looked around him.

"I HATE YOU, YOU KILLED ME," The voice shouted with rage just as Chris's Image flickered in front of him, causing Wyatt to scramble away from Chris's body cause Chris looked nothing like he did, his soft features have changed into something demonic. His eyes were white, his skin was pale, he looked horrifying. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL…..I HATE YOU WYATT, AND I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU AS MY BROTHER."

"No….NO, Please Chris…." Wyatt cried as his surrounding melted away into darkness leaving nothing but Chris, who looked murderously at Wyatt. "I love you, please…..don't say that, I beg you."

"I HATE YOU," Chris screamed as he swooped down on Wyatt and tried to suffocate him. "DIE……"

"C-C-chrisss….NOOOOO," Wyatt yelled as Chris disappeared leaving nothing around him but darkness. Wyatt laid there panting, everything around him was quiet but he can still hear his blood pumping in his ear, his clothes were sticking to him and his heart is trying to jump out of his body.

Wyatt looked sideways in the darkness to see a thin strip of light, hovering above the ground. He didn't know what it was but it looked like a luminous stick, glowing, however before Wyatt can do anything else, he heard a siren wail from somewhere startling him as he fell……from the bed.

It took a moment for Wyatt to figure out that he was in his room and when he did, he was thankful that everything was a dream, but still part of him was scared whether it might come true, because being an Oracle doesn't help things much when you can predict the future more accurately then anyone can, but it doesn't work on command, it works when the power feels like it, making Wyatt like some sort of radio transmitter.

Wyatt slowly got up from the floor just as the room was engulfed in light, causing him to shield his eyes from the sudden change in his surrounding.

"Wyatt, sweetie, is everything alright?" Piper asked as she looked at her eldest, who was standing there in his PJ bottoms and his night white t-shirt.

"Yeah mom," Wyatt groaned as he made his way to the door. "What's the time…?"

"Its nearly eight," Piper said as she closed the door behind her before following her eldest downstairs. "So when is Rachel getting here, Dinner will be ready soon." Wyatt froze on his tracks.

"You mean…that Rachel is coming…here, for dinner," Wyatt said still trying to get his mind out of the horrifying Chris.

"Well it is your idea, isn't it," Piper said looking at her son when they reached the landing.

"Where is Chris…." Wyatt said looking into the sunroom, to see Chris sitting there slumped up against the pillow in the beach chair, half asleep. "You know what Mom…..I am sorry but can we have this dinner another night," Piper looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Piper said as Wyatt sat on the stairs, before burying his face in his hands.

"I am just saying, maybe I am not ready to have this dinner with Rachel yet," Wyatt said as Piper looked at him.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Piper asked as Wyatt shook his head.

"No Mom, everything is alright, but can we please, not do this today," Wyatt said as Piper nodded. "I am sorry that you gone through all that trouble, I really am."

"Don't worry about it, as long as you are happy, I am happy." Piper said with a smile, with that she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Phone," Wyatt groaned out as the cordless appeared in his hand in swirling orbs. _Great, how am I going to tell her the dinner's cancelled, she is going to throw a tantrum, oh god help me._

_-----------------------------------_

Chris smiled as he found himself in Charlie the chocolate factory, everywhere he turned, were nothing but candies. However Chris's attention was now focused on the chocolate river, that flowing through from the mountain, it seems to call out to him. Chris made his way through the soft grass, just as something buzzed near his forehead.

"_Stupid fly_," Chris moaned swatting the fly away from his forehead. He looked around to see no one was around, just then he felt a rush of air, causing him to jerk away, but he banged into the candy tree.

"_Stupid thing" _Chris muttered to himself as he made his way through the field. He looked around making sure that no one was around and just as he was about to dip his hand into the chocolate, someone called his name out so loudly it startled him causing him to fall into the river.

"AHHH…" Chris yelled sitting up as he snapped back into reality to see that Wyatt hitting him with the soft cushions.

"Good, you are awake," Wyatt smiled seeing Chris wipe his drool with his sleeve. Wyatt tried to wake Chris so many times, the first time Wyatt lightly blew on his forehead causing Chris to smack his forehead, then Wyatt blew on his ear, to which Chris jerked causing him to hit the end of the beach chair then third time he yelled so loudly, it seem to have worked.

"leave me alone," Chris whined as Wyatt whacked him with the pillow again. "GET LOST," Chris screamed but Wyatt just carried on hitting him. "GO AWAY," Chris screamed violently but Wyatt just laughed, before waving his finger as three more cushions appeared in swirling orbs and started swatting Chris.

"Get…Up," Wyatt laughed as he saw how pissed off Chris was, since he knows that Chris loves nothing better than sleep, no wonder nothing seems to stick to his body. Their mother always told them, if you sleep too much, then you be skinny and you wont built muscles at all. However Chris couldn't give a damn.

"MOM….." Chris screamed as Piper came in. "TELL THIS ASSHOLE TO LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Chris language," Piper said as Chris looked at her unbelievingly. "And Wyatt leave your brother alone."

"Fine, but I was thinking that maybe you wanted to go out," Wyatt said getting up as Chris looked at him. "to your favourite restaurant, get something to eat, but if you rather sleep, then fine."

Chris looked at him who had a smug smile. "I hate you," Chris whispered as Wyatt winked at him.

"Boys, you aren't going anywhere, I cooked a lot of food," Piper said looking at her sons. "Since Rachel isn't coming, then there will be plenty more food be left out and I will not have you two going out, so you two can go and eat outside, besides why pay for food, when you two can have a great dinner right here at home."

"because its not fun," Wyatt said looking at his mother who rolled her eyes. "besides today is Sunday, which means that I have Chris till midnight, so I can do what I want him, what do you say Chris?"

Chris didn't say anything, he doesn't know what happened to Wyatt to make him act differently, but whatever it is, he doesn't give a damn, just cause he is smiling and being friendly doesn't mean he can forget everything Wyatt told him and frankly it still hurts, so whether his audacity or stupidity, he walked away from smiling Wyatt, who called after him, yet Chris refused to reply him except stopping to say "Just get lost, alright, after all I am always misleading you, why would you need my company for, why don't you just ask your girlfriend for that, I am sure she be happy to company you in more ways than one." with that Chris orbed out as Wyatt sighed.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, Well aren't you guys happy that Chris isn't dead.**_

**_HUGE THANKS TO : Melindahalliwell, Proud-to-be-Insane, Marcus1233, JayneyHunter, DrewFullerBiggestFan, SandyMurray, Blameamy, Sn0zb0z, JadeAlmasy, Stormy322, HistoryBuff1990._**

**_SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS, SINCE I COULDNT PERSONALLY THANK THEM : Peya Luna, Steph, Bryan smith, Your Admirer. _**

**_THANKS GUYS. dont forget to review, cause next chapter...lets just say there is a huge fight scene still ahead of them. _**


	13. Victor Bennet

**_Hey Guys, Sorry for the Late Update But I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and please Review and dont hate me for what I did in this Chapter. _**

Wyatt made his way through the well known neighbourhood of Prescott street. He didn't know what was going on with Chris, but he knows that something seriously effecting Chris and there is only one person Chris would often turn to whenever he has this kind of problem. Their grandpa Victor, Chris often comes to Wyatt, however if there is something Chris cant talk to Wyatt about, which is rare, he would often go to their grandpa Victor.

Wyatt took a deep breath as he glanced towards the sky, he saw the full moon dancing in the sky with stars, lighting the skies like a black carpet with light dots just as they reminded him of Rachel. He can remember when he told Rachel about his secret, he orbed both of themselves to Barcelona, where they sat underneath the big statue of Christ, which was overlooking the city. It was a great night, the half moon, the stars, everything was a such a romantic getaway. Wyatt even orbed themselves a champagne, without a second thought of personal gain and he has to say that was one of the best day he had so far.

Wyatt brushed those thought aside as he made his way through the street, Halloween was fast approaching, so the stores and the streets are already littering with Halloween decorations and such. Halloween is one of Wyatt's favourite holiday like his aunt Phoebe, and every Halloween, the whole family get into the festive mood of All Hallow's eve. Wyatt can remember last Halloween when he was the Prince of Darkness, Chris was chosen to be his opposite, the Prince of Light, to equal out the power balance. The sisters decided to be the three modern day witches from Macbeth. Leo of course decided not to be an elder or anything, but decided to be a elf which was funny, when a real elf turned up at the manor, who once use to nanny Wyatt.

She considered Leo's costume to be an insult to her kind and turned Leo into a real elf. But of course things would've been lot smoother, if Wyatt hasn't chosen the precise moment to get a new power Projection, which he accidentally unleashed upon every one including himself as he turned every one into the costume they were wearing, which resulted in Wyatt turning evil, the Charmed sisters, turning into the Macbeth witches, of course good looking witches and of course, thanks to Chris, he managed to save the Halliwell line once again, before Wyatt decided to use San Francisco as his mini-playground.

Once again Wyatt's thoughts circulated around his baby brother, Chris, wondering what he was doing. He doesn't know what was going on with Chris and if it isn't bad enough, the dream he had about Chris dying kept popping in front of his eyes. Blinking away the horrifying face of Chris, he turned around the corner and before he knew it, Wyatt was standing in front of his grandpa's apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice, hoping that victor is in there and not gone out.

"Grandpa, you in there?" Wyatt shouted as he knocked on the door. "Grandpa…" but after a long minute, Wyatt decided to go, since obviously his grandpa have gone somewhere. Wyatt grabbed his mobile from his back pocket and dialled his grandpa's number, as he leaned against the wall opposite of the door. Wyatt have to talk to his grandpa, since the wedding is also coming up and yet Wyatt hasn't told his grandpa about Rachel yet, with everything that was going on.

Wyatt who was listening to the ringing through his mobile, heard the distinct noise of his grandpa's mobile ringing tone somewhere from inside the apartment. "Grandpa…" Wyatt thought to himself before shouting for the 70 year old man but yet he heard no reply.

Without a further thought, Wyatt flicked his index finger as the door swinged open, revealing the small tidy dark apartment. Wyatt slowly made his way into the apartment through the dark as the front door quietly shut behind him plunging everything into darkness, well not quite, as the night moon flittered through the open window casting its silvery glow upon the silent apartment. Wyatt slowly raised his mobile and pressed the re-dial button on his mobile before following the sound of the ringing, which was coming from his grandpa's bedroom.

"Grandpa?" Wyatt said as he peered into the dark room. The curtains have not be drawn open, the entire room was swarming in darkness, the only light was coming from the corridor, which made a silver triangle in the carpet as Wyatt's shadow moved in the light. Wyatt leaned to his left and felt around for the switch when he found it, the light burst into life revealing his Grandpa asleep in his bed, with his eye mask.

Wyatt exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding, for a minute he thought demons attacked or something, but he is thankful that his grandpa was only asleep. Wyatt knows how much his grandpa hates to be disturbed when he is asleep. He can already see the cotton buds jammed in his ears, no wonder he didn't hear Wyatt. With a little smile and a shake of his head, he made his way to his grandpa slowly to wake him up, since the last time he tried to wake his grandpa up, he nearly batted Wyatt's head out with a baseball bat, if it wasn't for Wyatt's quick reflex to duck.

"Grandpa," Wyatt said as he lightly tucked on the cotton bud on Victor's left ear which came free. "Grandpa….Wyatt's here," Wyatt whistled as he caught the sight of the baseball bat lying next to his grandpa, within his hand's reach. Wyatt knows that even without any powers his grandpa is not scared of demon, he knows ordinary cutlery or an athame to the heart would do the trick to vanquish them.

"Grandpa, come on wake up," Wyatt shouted just as the bat swinged forward just as he orbed out and in. "Shit, grandpa, what you trying to do?" Wyatt said as Victor Bennet removed his eye mask to look at his grandson.

"Wyatt, oh sorry son," Victor said as he got out of the bed, while Wyatt helped him get up. "What do you doing here, scaring me half to death."

"Sorry Grandpa," Wyatt shrugged with a sheepish smile as they hugged. "Just wanted to talk to you."

------------------------

Victor Bennett took a sip of Coffee as his eldest grandson finished his story of telling what's been happening in the manor and with Chris. "Well, I am sure there must be a reason for why Chris is acting the way he is," Victor said to his confused and stressed Grandson.

"Yea, Grandpa, but what is the reason," Wyatt said looking at his Grandfather. "if I know the reason, maybe then I can do something about it, but he is keeping everything to himself."

"Well, Don't worry son, I talk to him," Victor said as Wyatt smiled. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know," Wyatt said truthfully as Victor looked at him before looking at the ceiling.

"Chris." Victor called out firmly just as orbs descended from the ceiling to form into a young man Wyatt was hoping to see.

"Grandpa?" Chris said confused just as Victor noticed the state his grandson was in.

"What happened to you?" Victor said just as bunch of demons shimmered into the room, each holding a fireball.

"Watch out," Wyatt shouted pushing both of them down to the floor as fireballs exploded in the sofa and other furniture blasting them to pieces.

Chris got up and waved his hand sending one of the demon crashing into the kitchen counter, as Wyatt got up and threw a energy ball at a demon who threw a fireball, both balls grazed each other in midair before going for their target, sending both the demon and Wyatt to the floor.

Chris held his arm out as a kitchen knife orbed to him, in a flash he threw it at the nearest demon, as the knife lodged itself in the head, causing the demon to erupt in flames before he exploded to bits, as the knife hovered in the air for a minute before falling to the floor. Just then Wyatt looked up as he heard Rachel's voice scream his name. The voice was filled with terror and fear, that it made Wyatt panic.

"Rachel," Wyatt said out without a thought as Chris looked at him, who was gazing into the ceiling and without a thought Wyatt orbed out.

Just as five more demons shimmered in, throwing fireballs at Chris.

-----------------

Wyatt orbed to Rachel's place, just in time to see three demons holding Rachel in their grasp.

"WYATT," Rachel panicked from their grasp trying to get out of their grip, Wyatt took a step forward as the demons shimmered away with Rachel with evil smiles on their faces. Wyatt without a further thought orbed after them, sensing their shimmers, as he followed them to the underworld.

When Wyatt orbed in, he saw Rachel being held by three demons, while another demon stood by its throne.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," Said the demon with slit eyes, as he watched Wyatt carefully, Wyatt took a step forward but the demon waved it off. "I wouldn't do that If I were you, See I know all about you, and your powers, so don't try to pull anything."

"Let go of her now and Maybe I might spare you," Wyatt said in a voice that shook the cave.

"Ooohhh, an order, well you see I am not the type who takes order," The demon said standing in front of Wyatt, with his chest puffed out, smiling deviously. "I am more of demon who gives order."

"WYATT," Rachel screamed, just as Wyatt's force field appeared around him, as he heard a grunt. The demon in front of him disappeared in red glow. Turning around he saw the same demon on the ground with an athame. Wyatt getting irritated by the demons pity attempts to steal his powers, threw his hand out, sending stream of fire at the collapsed demon, vanquishing him on the spot. Wyatt then turned to the other three demons, who looked scared as they took one step backwards from Rachel.

"BOO," Wyatt shouted as the demons jumped and shimmered off, just as Rachel rushed into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel said with a little smile.

"You still want to marry me?" Wyatt asked as Rachel looked up at him with a smile, before leaning in to capture his lips. "I take that as a yes then."

"Get me out of here," Rachel said looking around the place. "This Place is giving me creeps." with a chuckle Wyatt orbed both of them back to Rachel's apartment.

----------------

"NOO GRANDPA," Chris shouted just as he was thrown over the kitchen counter by a demons but the next second, Chris scrambled to his feet as his body exploded in pain, biting his teeth from crying out, he got up from the floor, he can feel his blood running through his body like a liquid, his clothes were clutching to him from the stickiness of his blood, Chris wanted to scream out in pain, as he felt as if he was being cut open with a blunt knife, but his mind was on his grandfather.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE," Chris screamed flicking his wrist with little energy he had left in him, just as lighting bolts shot out, vanquishing three demons on the spot, others who saw this, shimmered away, not caring about the power he just received, he rushed to his grandfather who was lying on the floor with a deep wound to his stomach.. "No, no, no, grandpa,"

"No, please, hang on," Chris begged his grandfather, pressing the wound with his hand to stop the bleeding. "WYATT," Chris yelled from top of his lungs as he looked at his grandfather, who had a little smile on his face. "Grandpa come on, stay with me, come one, WYATT please….WYATT," Chris looked up at the ceiling excepting for the blue orbs nothing happened.

"Grandpa, look at me, look at me, hang in there for me, I am going to get you help," Chris cried as tears fell from his eyes while Victor tightly gripped his grandson's hand. "Please, I beg you…..WYATT…..No, no, no, please...AUNT PAIGEE….." Chris screamed, he screamed so loudly that his vocal tissue was almost ripped into two. "Grandpa…..Grandpa…" Within seconds Paige orbed in looking confused, then she saw Victor and Chris.

"Chris," Paige said rushing to heal Victor, but Chris just shook his head, not saying anything as a single tear fell from his eyes, as the grip loosened in his hand. Paige held her hand over the wound, as Chris saw the gold glow washed over him, but nothing happened, Paige noticed the wound didn't heal. At once tears began to form in her eyes, knowing what has happened. She was too late to save him.

"Its okay grandpa, Aunt Paige is here, she is going to heal you," Chris crocked looking at his grandfather.

"Chris…" Paige said looking at her nephew whose eyes was filled with fear and sadness. "he…he is gone."

"No, he is not," Chris cried like a child. "You just need to heal him, then he be better, like you use to do, heal him…why aren't you healing him, please heal him, I beg you….please."

"Chris sweetie I cant heal the dead," Paige said taking Chris hand but Chris pulled it away.

"NO," Chris shouted before orbing out of the apartment, leaving Paige in tears, knowing the person who was like a father to her was gone, how is she going to tell her sisters.

"I am so sorry…." Paige whispered as she looked at Victor with blurred vision.

_**Hey Guys I hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter, I had to Kill Victor, sort of like to perserve the Balance, since Chris didnt die, some one else must die, and it was Victor.**_

_**HUGE THANKS TO : **Born-to-be-a-shocker, CharmedWKUKone, JayneyHunter, Melindahalliwell, Sandy Murray, Guardian Music angel, Stormy322, andrewhot, Marcus1233, twilight-sunshiney, blackyaoirose, Celticfaith, JustAnAmateur, Spellspinner777_

_**ANONYMOUS REVIWERS:** Steph, Bryan Smith, lexi-charmed, Kaiya uzumaki-okami yokai. **THANKS GUYS SINCE I COULDNT PERSONALLY THANK YOU ALL.**_


	14. Pointless arguements

**Thanks For those who Reviewed, I hope you all Enjoy this chapter. I know its Short, but dont worry Next chapter It will be BIGG. So dont forget to review, cause the faster you review, the quicker I be Updating. **

Three months has past since Victor Bennett's funeral and lot has changed in the Halliwell household, for one, no one knew what happened to Chris. It's like he lost himself since his grandfathers death. The Halliwell's are now living in fear of what Chris might do next since Chris was the one who took victor's death the hardest, because he was the one who was there and saw his grandpa die in front of his eyes and not being able to do anything about it.

Wyatt also felt guilty as he too blamed himself for what happened, since he heard Chris's yells but he was so focused on Rachel, he didn't answer him, figuring he will able to take care of it, but now, he lost the life of one person Chris treasure the most.

The Halliwells tried to get Chris out of his room but eventually every one gave up after a while knowing Chris's stubbornness and even Wyatt tried, but Chris listened to none and frankly Chris didn't care. He kept to himself, minding his own business, not getting into anyone's. He barely talked to his parents or his family but that's okay considering Chris doesn't even stay in the same room as Wyatt, who has been starting to hang out with Jack lately.

Chris saw them several times, when Jack would come to visit Wyatt. They would talk and laugh like they were best buds for life, which irritated the hell out of Chris, so Chris would often orbs himself to the attic and concentrate on the Book of shadows. Studying the new entry that appears in the book or going over the same ones again, or creating new potions and entering them. He even tried to summon Victor once but as usual his great Grams made an appearance, telling him its not time to see him yet.

Chris also refused to go to Wyatt's engagement party that Rachel's parents held for them in their mansion, every one went except Chris, who once again locked himself in his room and refused to answer to anyone, even Piper threatened of blowing the door up, but he never budged. Soon the Halliwell household was caught up on the upcoming wedding of Wyatt's and Rachel, the sadness got replaced with excitement since they know that Victor will always be with them and he is even coming to the wedding, as Paige hinted every one during a conversation.

Rachel even once tried to talk to Chris for Wyatt, however that went unsuccessful, since Chris's anger wrecked havoc on the electricity around the manor, not to mention ever glass object's and the bulbs as they blew up around them causing Rachel to run out of the manor screaming mad and of course seeing her run like a mad women made Chris laugh and he has to admit, that was one of the funniest days he had, so far.

Jack also came to talk to Chris when Chris was watching a movie in the living room, however Chris just froze him through out the movie and then at the end of the movie, Chris orbed his sorry little ass all the way to the San Francisco bay, of course his victory was short lived when Wyatt turned up looking pissed off with a very wet dripping Jack, however Chris didn't care, all he said to Jack was "Jack, how come you are such a drip?" with that Chris laughed his way upstairs like a insane people.

But then, later on that day, Chris's anger shot through the roof with Wyatt, when Wyatt told Piper what Chris did to Jack and of course knowing Piper, she screamed at Chris, who didn't even blink an eye, and for that Piper stripped Chris's Powers until he learned to be more responsible and acted more mature. Chris of course screamed that he doesn't care about some stupid powers, since he rather be normal, then some sort of freak, with that he left.

As days went by, Chris got even more cranky and grumpy, screaming at every single one, breaking objects and not to mention yelling at object such as a chair or door for being in his way. Of course Wyatt tried to make it up to Chris, by buying him the new MP3 player that's barely the size of the dice, however Chris just gave it away to Henry Jr saying that Wyatt bought it for him, and of course he got so happy and thanked Wyatt all day while Wyatt fumed at Chris.

Of course Wyatt wanted to talk to Chris about it, but Chris managed to avoid him until Wyatt catched him when no one was home and then all the hell broke loose, since Chris and Wyatt had a screaming match, and of course both their angers wrecked the manor, well its mostly Wyatt's since Chris's powers were stripped from him otherwise the manor would've been in shambles.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALWAYS ON MY BACK, JUST GET OFF ALREADY?" Chris hollered as the manor shook from Wyatt's anger. "I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TO LOOK OUT FOR ME, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, AND I AM NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND WAITING AND RELYING ON YOU TO COME AND SAVE ME."

"CHRIS, YOU KNOW, ITS NOT EVEN ABOUT THAT," Wyatt yelled as photos from the wall collapsed to the floor shattering and not to mention the vases and other ornaments on the tables. It was a good thing Piper and Leo were away at the Magic school and they are yet to return.

"THEN WHAT IS IT ABOUT THEN? HUH?" Chris seethed at Wyatt.

"'IT'S ABOUT, WHY YOU ACTING LIKE A JERK," Wyatt yelled as one of the light bulbs exploded.

"I AM ACTING LIKE A JERK," Chris hissed looking at Wyatt, since he hated Wyatt so badly nowadays. "LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR BEFORE YOU POINT YOUR FINGER AT OTHERS, SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO'S ACTING LIKE APOMPUS RICH BASTARD."

"AND GUESS WHAT, I AM RICH."

"YEA, YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE ONE OF THE BURTONS DOG TOO, I HEARD THEY LOST ONE"

"YOU KNOW ALL I CAN SEE IS PLAIN JEALOUSLY IN YOUR FACE," Wyatt spat back at Chris who scoffed.

"OH PLEASE, JEALOUS OF WHAT, YOU AND THAT BLONDE BIMBO," Chris yelled as Wyatt glared at him. "WHO I BET ONLY MARRYING YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A WITCH."

"ITS BETTER TO MARRY A WITCH, THEN MARRY A BITCH LIKE YOU," Wyatt yelled as the chandelier above them exploded and crashed to the floor however neither of them flinched.

"FUCK YOU, DICKHEAD," Chris yelled at sticking his finger at Wyatt, who got so pissed off, he moved his hand to warn Chris but his TK took over his movement, sending Chris off his feet and crashing through the window as he landed on the side of the house.

Chris slowly sat up slowly as he felt pain surging through his body and Wyatt on the other side also came to his sense as he realised what he had just done.

"Oh, god, Chris I am so sorry," Wyatt said rushing to the window as Chris stood up and shook his head from the stars he was seeing. "it was an accident, I am sorry, I didn't mean to," But Chris just ignored him as he felt something wet dripping along his arm, as Wyatt saw blood dripping from Chris's left arm like a tap.

"Chris you are bleeding," Wyatt said looking at Chris who looked down before looking up. "Here, let me heal you," Wyatt said leaning over the window, however Chris just backed away into the grassy patch.

"Stay the hell away from me," Chris hissed before making his way through the darkness and into the street as he swayed lightly to side to side.

"Chris…CHRIS…."Wyatt yelled looking through the broken window as he saw Chris making his way down the stone pavements.

Chris slowly made his way along the stone pavement, blood dripping down his sleeve, making a trail behind him, as Chris walked on, each step became heavier for him as if he was dragging a sack of potatoes that has been tied to his feet and he also got light headed as his vision doubled. However he almost fell when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Chris…" Wyatt said helping Chris up who almost fell on the ground.

"STAY AWAY…" Chris shouted before yanking his hand away from Wyatt and hissing in pain before making his way unsteadily.

"God, Chris, you gonna die, if you don't let me heal you," Wyatt said looking at very stubborn Chris.

"That's the plan," Chris said waving his right hand in dismissal. "Now GO AWAY."

"Chris, please…for god sake, why are you being like this? Huh?" Wyatt said getting frustrated with Chris's actions since every one in the house are very moody nowadays due to Chris's actions since Chris was the one that always liven things up, cracking people up and telling silly jokes and making noises around the house but now the manor itself lost its spark.

"FUCK OFF," Chris screamed to the point where his vocal tissue could've ripped with thst he crossed the road as Wyatt just looked at his brother unbelievingly when Chris passed out in the middle of the road.

"For Christ sake Chris," Wyatt said to himself as he rushed to Chris.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ESPECIALLY TO: _Lexi-charmed, RavenHeart101, Blackyaoirose, Coral86, Du1387, JustAnAmateur, Marcus1233, Brownie88Babe, Stormy322, SpellsSpinner777 and SilverWhiteDragon._**


	15. In the Shadows

**_HUGE THANKS to those who reviewed, I hope you all Enjoy this Chapter, for those who are worried about Chris, Dont worry he is alright...for Now. evil Cackle_**

Chris slowly opened his eyes to find himself on his bed, tucked away safely. Turning to his left he saw the clock reflecting the red digits as he took in the time before him which was past nine thirty. Stretching his tried body, he slowly climbed out of the bed and slowly made his way to the window as he yanked the curtains open to let the sun through in that bright day.

"Fucking hell…" Chris mumbled to himself as he looked around the room when he saw his shirt on the floor. Slowly walking to it, he picked it up to see that his left sleeve was stained with dark patches. Then everything came back to him, the fight he had with Wyatt and how everything went dark just as he was making his way to god knows where.

Slowly mumbling to himself, he made his way to the wardrobe for fresh pair of clothes, since someone has changed him into his PJ's. Once he was changed into fresh pair of clothes, he made his way out of his room, since the smell of the morning breakfast drew him downstairs as his stomach growled with hunger.

Chris yawned his way into the kitchen but stopped dead in tracks when he saw Rachel, Jack and Wyatt sitting around the isle. All of them are busy engaged in a conversation with his mother, with wedding booklets and pamphlets in front of them. Slowly fuming under his breath, he made his way into the kitchen as every one turned to look at him before greeting him.

They all greeted him but Chris just simply ignored them and made his way to the fridge as if none of them were in the kitchen.

"Peanut, what would you like to eat?" Piper asked Chris, waiting for his reply but Chris just ignored her as he looked through the Fridge to take out a carton of Orange juice. Then he carried on as if no one was in the kitchen, as he went to the cupboard, took out a bowl, then moved around the isle where every one was sitting, as he looked at the pantry to find a box of cereals, with that he grabbed a spoon from the drawer just as Leo came into the kitchen.

"Morning Chris," Leo said as he placed his plate on the sink.

"Morning Dad, have we got any Milk?" Chris asked Leo looking directly at his father, who got confused as others looked at each other before looking at Chris.

"Chris, there is some Milk here," Wyatt said however Chris totally blanked him.

"Well, have we got any milk?" Chris asked Leo once again who looked confused but replied his son anyway.

"Yeah, sure it's on the counter, there," Leo said pointing at the jug of Milk which was sitting next to Wyatt.

"Oh there it is, thanks," Chris said to Leo as he grabbed it. "Why would anyone leave the milk out, if they weren't going to use it?" Chris mumbled loudly and with a shake of his head, he made his way out.

Meanwhile Piper looked at others completely dumbfounded by what just happened. "What is the matter with this kid?" Piper said to her husband shocked. "I be right back." with that Piper chased after her youngest out of the kitchen to find him heading to the stairs.

"Chris, stop, Chris…I said Stop, right now, I MEAN IT," Piper yelled as Chris finally stopped in front of the stair way landing. "We need to talk, so into living room please" Piper said as she made her way to the living room while Chris just stood there. "In here," Piper said firmly as Chris slowly made his way to the living room.

"Sit down," Piper said as Chris stood there holding everything in his hands. "Don't make me repeat things one more time, now sit down young man," Piper said as Chris growled under his breath before sitting down.

"Sweetie, I know what you are going through" Piper said as Chris looked at her. "But you cant keep everything to yourself and you can't clearly go on with this behaviour, this is not you." but Chris just sat there looking at the couch before him. "Sweetie, I know your grandpa's death effected you deeply, it effected us all, but you need to learn to forgive yourself."

"You weren't there," Chris hissed clenching his teeth as he remembered how he yelled and yelled for his brother to come, but he deserted him, for Rachel. "He wasn't there." Chris whispered.

"Sweetie, You cant blame Wyatt, he was…" Piper began but Chris cut her off.

"I am not blaming anyone mom," Chris said firmly as he looked at her. "I just realised I cant trust or rely on others, they wont be there for you when you need them."

"Chris, that not…"

"But that's the truth isn't it, I don't need anyone," Chris said looking into Piper's eyes, as she saw the pain in the emerald eyes.

"You have to let your anger out, you cant keep it bottled up," Piper said as she went and sat next to him. "Its not good for you."

"I am not angry, okay," Chris said as his body shook. "I am just…pissed off."

"Chris"

"Mom, stop alright, I don't need you or anyone else telling me how I should feel and shouldn't feel okay, they are my emotions, so please stop pretending that you or anyone else in this house knows how I feel, cause you guys don't have a clue what I am going through,"

Just then Leo walked in and saw his wife and his son, he can see Chris is holding on to so much emotions as his body shook with anger. Chris hasn't cried since the day they found him on the golden bridge. Chris was almost shattered after the event and Phoebe who is an empath and Coop the Cupid told them, how his heart is almost broken. Ever since that day, Chris became this completely new person, he doesn't make jokes, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't wait around for people, he is always defensive, he doesn't trust others to take care of his things, he don't speak to any of his family members unless its necessary.

"sweetie, if you don't tell us what's going on, then we wont know what you are going through."

"Then do what Mom, you are going to tell me that everything is going to be alright and then I should go back to being happy and pretend none of this ever happened.

"Chris, its not what your mother meant." Leo said as Chris shook his head as tears blurred his vision. "She meant that, we are here for you, your brother is here for you and your family is here for you, you don't need to go through anything alone, we are here to support you."

Chris sat there thinking what his father said, much as he wanted to believe it, he cant, he was sacred of his own family now, deep inside he was ripped into shreds even more than he was to begin with, now he lost the one soul he trusted so deeply.

"I am going out," Chris said as he orbed out.

"Chris…" Piper started but Leo shook his head.

"Let him go, he needs some time," Leo said as they both looked at each other and sighed.

Just then Wyatt, Rachel and Jack walked in, all smiling at each other.

"Hey sweetie, what you all lot smiling about?" Piper said as Rachel held a book in front of her, held by two fingers each. "Oh….you chose your wedding dress."

"uh huh, and Wyatt said I would look so beautiful in it," Rachel chipped as she empathised on the word "So" as she dragged it on like a drama queen. "He is like, so helpful. You guys are so lucky to have him, isn't that right, my hubby bubby."

"yes, we are…" Piper said giving her plastered smile as Leo recognised as one those fake smiles Piper gives when she is annoyed with someone.

Chris looked around him, he was the only person in the park at this time of the night, there was no one around for miles, once in a while a train would pass him in the bridge above him, flashing him with frenzy of lights once in a while, but right now for his company, all he has was the trees, the wind, the moon, and the lampposts.

Chris looked at his watch, its nearly dinner time and he hasn't ate anything since last night, Chris was willing to sit this one night out, but his stomach is growling with hunger and he hasn't got any cash with him to buy anything. So cursing the fate under his breath, he made his way.

Chris, made his way through the park pathway in the deep darker parts of the park, with the lamp post light as his only source of light in that dark side of the park, As for the moon, she was blocked by the thick branches of the trees that leaned over head, where once in a while her light ray pierces through the leaves giving a odd shapes silvers lights on the pathways.

Chris who was caught up in his train of thoughts, snapped out when he heard a rustle in the bushes followed by a snap of an twick, and this immediately altered him to his full sense as he listened carefully, however everything around him stayed dead silent.

Chris carried on walking through the pathway when he felt the sensation of being watched. Turning around he saw nothing but darkness that surround the trees and bushes, he can feel that something was watching him, he doesn't know what it was. Sensing maybe it was not a good idea to be on his own, Chris begun to walk faster to a point where he was almost running since he can hear the footsteps was also tracing his movements.

Finally coming to his sense, he stopped and turned when he heard the footstep stop. "I know you out there, come out," Chris called out as he heard nothing but his own breathing and his beat of his heart in his ears. Chris ran his hand through his hair frustratingly after few minutes. "great now I am imagining things, get a grip," Chris told himself, turning around when something flew out of the trees.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ESPECIALL TO: **Sammy Chad, RavenHeart101, Brownie88Babe, Sandy Murray, SilverWhiteDragon, MelindaHalliwell, Blackyaoirose, du1387, Spellspinner777, Marcus1233, Lexi-charmed, Zacarane, JustAnAmateur, Cant.Live.Without.Yaoi, Blade77706555, CharmedWKUKOne and DrewFullerBiggestFan. _

**_THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEW.:D_**


	16. Terror in the Voice

**_THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, I KNOW I LEFT IT WITH A CLIFFIE LAST TIME, YOU SEE THE RESULT OF IT IN THIS CHAPPIE, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER._**

When Chris walked into the Halliwell Manor, he immediately regretted the decision. He didn't know why he chose to walk in rather than orbing into his room, then again, he cant remember how he got his powers back.

Chris saw his father setting up the table, with the help of Rachel, who to his surprise still hanging about acting all lovey dovey and arranging the cutlery in her own way of style. Wyatt on the other hand chose to walk out the precise moment with Jack, all caught up in their own conversation and they didn't even realise Chris was there, until Jack greeted him, then Wyatt followed acting all surprised.

"Chris, I didn't see you there," Wyatt said as Chris walked off while giving Jack a curt nod as he smiled at Chris.

"Dinner's ready every one," Rachel said smiling as Piper bough out the food, while Wyatt approached his wife-to-be and kissed her passionately. Chris on the other hand sat down scarping his nail on the process as he felt the sting of their kisses, well more like hate towards Wyatt and Rachel. He couldn't stand to see the sight of each other on their own, let alone together. Since it was the bitches fault his grandpa died, Chris couldn't help but wonder whether Rachel is a demon, who know she could be on posing as a mortal, it wasn't the first time it happened.

"I love you," Chris heard Wyatt whisper to Rachel, who replied back with same passion.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered back before touching her lips with his.

Chris felt so angry for a second his vision blacked out as he saw red spots but he blinked it away. Just as the couple made their way to the table, while others seated themselves around the table.

Chris sat there playing with his food with his fork, since he wasn't in the mood to eat due to few things, as for one, he can't get his eyes off Rachel and Wyatt, who chose to sit right in front of his face, both huddled together like there isn't any room left for them in the world and feeding each other their food. Second, Chris found Jack busy chatting to his mother and father about some next crap he didn't even understand as he and Rachel tried to blend in with this family while Chris cursed them under his breath..

Dinner eventually came to an end and they bought out the dessert, which to Chris's dislike Rachel prepared and of course hearing this, he totally hated it before he ever tried it, but he politely took one spoon and to his surprise he still hated it, so he spat it out under the table while no one was looking.

Chris who was taking his dreadful second helping to his quivering mouth saw Rachel bite into a chocolate covered strawberry but what pissed him off was to see Wyatt came down and bit the other half, ending it with a passionate kiss. Of course Piper who saw this coughed, causing the two to break up, but on the other hand something inside Chris just snapped and before any one knew it, Chris stood up with rage and pulled everything to the floor with one swipe of the table cloth.

"Chris…" Jack begun but trailed off when Chris turned around and punched him sending him to the floor as he fell back and hit his head on the table as he dropped to the floor unconscious but Chris didn't care, with a smile, he made his way to the front door when some one yelled at him.

"CHRIS, STOP THERE," Wyatt hollered before Piper can beat him to it, as Chris stopped in his tracks and turned around. Chris felt his anger escalating when he saw Wyatt still holding on Rachel's hand. Chris felt beyond pissed off, he felt as if his heart was turning cold with the pain, he felt numb like his whole body was frozen from within his inside..

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Wyatt hissed as he made his way to Chris, who simply stared at him.

"I don't like him and I don't like her," Chris hissed as Wyatt looked at him. "In fact I don't like you, so why don't you all do me a favour and get the hell out of my face."

"What…?" Wyatt asked confused as his brother looked at him.

"YOU KNOW I AM SO TEMPTED TO KILL YOU ALL NOW, ESPECIALLY HER," Chris said calmly yet loudly enough for every one to hear him, while Wyatt shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wyatt asked his brother looking totally confused by his behaviour while others bared the same expression as Wyatt.

"What are you deaf now, you heard me," Chris simply said as Wyatt shook his head. "I hate the blonde bimbo you call your finance, I hate her brother, infact…I hate this wedding, so do me a favour and kill her before I do it, I promise it be fun or I make it fun for you."

"What the fuck are you on about?," Wyatt asked his pissed off looking brother who stood before him. "Are you fucked up in the head or something?" Wyatt asked confused about his brothers reply.

Chris closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I am just giving you a friendly warning,"

"Or what?" Wyatt said finally losing it as he gave a light shove. "You got something to say to me, say it."

"You just wont listen will you," Chris hissed as he clenched his fist together while Wyatt approached him only to stop and take a step back when Chris snapped his eyes open.

"Chris…" Wyatt trailed off as he saw the change in his brother's eyes since they weren't piercing emerald anymore, in fact they were yellowish white, like a cat eyes.

"You fucking bastard, you abandoned ME for HER" Chris said backhanding with such force that Wyatt was thrown off the air as he slid across the dinner table before going out of the window in the back of the dinner room, while every one screamed

"WYATT…" Rachel shouted as swirling orbs appeared in front of her in the form of Wyatt, as she rushed to his arms. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked looking at the slash marks on his left cheeks that was made by Chris's nails.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BITCH," Chris shouted before screaming a unearthly scream like a Vacuum cleaner as every glass objects shattered within the ground floor of the Manor.

Chris's brunette hair then turned white, his skin turned pale, his clothes became rugged and torn, his nails grew into long claws and his teeth turned into sharp pointed fangs.

"Chris…" Piper said as Chris screamed as every one held their hands to their ears, just as the front door's blasted into bits but the power of his scream and before anyone can do anything, Chris ran out and flew off into the night.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ESPECIALLY TO: **Dreamgirl93, Brownie88Babe, JustAnAmateur, Marcus1233, RavenHeart101, SilverWhiteDragon, Lac T, Stormy322, FanKnight and Melindahalliwell._

**_THANKS GUYS_**


	17. First Innocent

**_Hey GUYS Thanks for all those reviews. Glad you lot liking the way this story is going, smiles widely Anyways Before I let you all go and read the fic. there is something I need to tell. VIsit My Profile to check out the CHRIS DONT Opening Video. its like a mini story video of Chris dont, which may Give you a Idea of what might happen in the future of this story. LOL SO ENJOY THE LONG CHAPTER._**

**_---------------------------------_**

"How did this happen?" Piper said looking at her sisters, as Paige slammed the old volume shut. "I mean, doesn't Banshee usually go for those who are in love."

"No, they go after those who are heartbroken by Love, there is a difference," Phoebe said as Piper nodded.

"Right, of course you would know." Piper said as she sat on the couch, while Leo looked at his wife.

"Why would you know?" Coop asked his wife, who shake it off before turning towards her frustrated sister.

"Well, we have to find him before he attacks someone," Leo said looking at the sisters.

"But…..How did this even happen?" Piper asked once again as Leo shrugged. "Where is Wyatt?"

"He's gone to drop off Rachel and Jack." Leo said with his fingers joined together at the tips and a look said don't-look-at-me-I-didn't-let-him-go. "He said he be back soon."

"Doesn't he realise how important this is?" Piper said looking at Leo. "I mean if Chris kills even one person, that's it we lost him forever."

"Piper, I think he knows that." Leo said as Piper shook her head.

"NO, if he does, then he would be here helping us, not dropping his fiancée off." Piper exparessed. Since she doesn't like Rachel one little bit, she is the type of girls that Piper always hated in high school, bitchy, fake, all plastic. As for Wyatt, she doesn't even want to think about it and much as she hates Rachel, Wyatt loves her and she makes him happy so that all it matters to her….for now.

Leo looked at his wife who seem to be scowling under her breath. He knows that Piper was right, if Chris kills one person then they would lose him forever and it would be great for them to have Wyatt's help at times like this, yet they cant do anything about it. its Wyatt's choice whether to help them or not, and right now Wyatt is in love. so he cares more about his future wife and her safety and Leo knows he or others cant blame Wyatt for that.

"Piper we can handle this," Phoebe said to her sister as she sensed their sadness. The day Phoebe saw Rachel, she immediately knew that it wont work out between Piper and Rachel. Ever since high school Piper always hated girls who are plastic and Rachel belongs to one of them. Phoebe knows if Piper can have her way, she probably blow Rachel up for the way she is, even phoebe couldn't stand to watch Rachel being sweet to every one, since the Halliwell's sisters can see right through Rachel and no one was fooled by her actions.

Phoebe is still surprised that Piper managed to keep her head cool all this time, but she knows it wont be long before Piper unleashes her wrath on her future daughter-in-law. Ye Phoebe knows that Rachel is a good girl, spoiled but she is good girl in her heart and she knows Wyatt wouldn't have fallen in love with her otherwise.

Phoebe looked at her husband. "Coop, sweetie, why don't you go and check on the girls, I be home soon."

"And can you go and check on mine too and tell Henry I be home late, please," Paige said as Coop nodded.

"Be safe." Coop said to the sisters and with a little peck on Phoebe's lips he hearted out. Phoebe made her way to Paige, where she opened the old volume to the certain page, where in the picture stood a screaming women with white hair.

"It says here…" Paige said reading off from the Book of shadows. "A banshee is a Demon who wanders the earth feeding on souls in great pain. Hunting only at night, this Demon uses her voice as a high pitched call to locate a victim by hearing the inner cry. She does this by Zeroing in on the waves of pain that emanate from the stricken. A banshee then elevates her call into a scream so powerful it kills those she targets."

"déjà vu much," Phoebe said going over to Piper.

"But how did this turn Chris into a banshee?" Paige asked confused since this is her first time dealing with a banshee. "I mean isn't Banshee usually women?"

"No, technically Banshees are former witches," Leo said to his sister-in-law. "So the Banshee's scream doesn't kill witches, it turns them into Banshees."

"Right?…well it has a tracking spell, so it should be easy to find Chris."

"OK, now who is ready to be the tracker?" Phoebe said with a smile as Piper looked at Phoebe before looking at youngest sister with a sly smile, who looked confused.

"Am I missing something here?" Paige said as the sisters simply smiled.

77777777777777777777777777

"You guys, are you sure about this?" Paige said standing in a circle of candles. Piper and Phoebe stood outside of the candle.

"Relax," Piper said trying not to smile. "it's a tracking spell, what's the worst that could happen?"

"with our history, don't go there," Paige said looking at her sisters who seem to have unnatural smile on their faces but she is doing this for her favourite nephew. "Well let do this, before Chris send some to the afterlife."

Piper and Phoebe begin to recite the spell:

The Piercing cry that feeds on pain,

And leaves more sorrow than a gain,

Shall now be heard by one who seeks,

To stop the havoc that it wreaks.

They all hear a thunder and bright lights surround Paige and she disappears and in her place stands a great big dog.

"Hey Paige?" Piper said as the sisters waved with a muffled laughter while the dog sat there baring its fangs.

7777777777777

"Please….where am I suppose to go…." cried a young girl but the door was slammed shut on her face. Tears flowing down her eyes, she gathered her things from the steps and slowly made her way down the road.

The young girl looked around her, she is all alone and no one can be seen for miles, and once a while a car would pass or turn around corner, other than that, she was alone, walking down a deserted street. Unknown to her, a pair of slit eyes was watching her, hidden well away from light, as it lurked in the shadows waiting to make a move.

Chris watched the young girl from a rooftop of a house, her pain was so strong, it called him from miles away. Chris lurked in the shadows as the need to feed got stronger and stronger, to a point which he couldn't resist the hunger within him. With a low growl, he followed her in the shadows.

7777777777777

"Come on now Paige," Piper said as both sisters backed away slowly from the pissed off looking Dog before them. "Lets not do something we regret."

"I don't think this is working," Phoebe said as the dog barked at them as if it was shouting.

"For goodness sake Paige, I don't know why you are so mad about," Piper said looking at her sister. "I mean you always wanted to know how it feels to be like Prue, now you both have something in Common."

"PIPER."

"What," Piper said rolling her eyes just as the dog took off from the attic. "Hey come back here Missy…I swear to god, if you make a mess inside…"

"Piper…." Phoebe shouted as she ran after her young sister, while her oldest looked deflated before chasing after her sisters.

Just as the charmed ones made their way downstairs, they saw Paige scratching the door like any other ordinary dog. "We are coming, we are coming," Piper shouted as she made her way downstairs, but before they can reach the door, the dog disappeared in swirling orbs.

"Paige…." Piper shouted as looking at the place where the dog just disappeared in swirling orbs. "Whose idea was this again?" Piper asked her sister when the dog came back in swirling orbs behind them as it ran into them and barked causing the sisters to jump.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as dog pulled her by her jeans

"I think she found Chris," Piper said as both sisters bend down and touched her just as they all disappeared in swirling orbs.

777777777777777777777

Something in the shadows shifted as the young girls uneasily looked around her. Her instincts are telling her to get away from the dark, to run, to get somewhere where lots of people are around, yet she doesn't care, she walked on, with what's left of her belongings in her arms, securely wrapped for comfort in that lonely night.

The young girl turned around a corner to find a man standing there, he was dressed odd and he was looking towards her, as she got near, she noticed the torn clothes, the white hair and his eyes, they were not human. Fear seeping through her bones, she smiled at him, figuring he must be on his way to a fancy costume party. However she didn't except the fangs and the violent scream that emanated from the man before her. The scream was so powerful, it shattered the nearby shop and car windows.

The young girl screaming, she threw her belonging at the creature before taking off. However to her terror, she saw the creature leap in the air, where it seem to bounce of the nearby walls, the cars and the rooftops. The young girl immediately knew she needed to get somewhere safe as she run blindly at every corner she came across only to end up in a dead end of an alleyway.

"P-P-please…." The young girl cried as she saw the creature jump down from the nearby metal balcony of the apartment block. The young girl looked around for a way to escape, but she found none, except the dumpster and the metal gate behind her. Abandoning her fear, she turned and tried to climb up the gate, but she heard a scream behind her similar to a vacuum cleaner as she felt a sharp pain whiz through her body, she saw white spots before her as her whole body went numb, she felt a unusual pressure built up in her head, just as she saw strange lights behind the guy.

The sisters who orbed in saw Chris screaming with a innocent on the floor, holding her ears, bleeding from her nose and eyes. Paige barked before going for the banshee as the white dog tackled the banshee to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe shouted as she made her way to the young girl, just as the dog turned back to Paige. The Banshee got up and looked at the three new incomers through his slit eyes.

"RUN." Paige shouted at the girl, who didn't need to be told twice as she took off without looking back.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked as Chris looked at them menacingly as he walked towards to them, with his claw nails out, ready to shred them to pieces. Chris hissed as he looked directly at Piper before smiling deviously. He can feel her pain, its not strong, yet it was enough for him to feed on.

"How do we turn him back?" Paige said as the sisters backed away slowly from the fury banshee before them.

"I don't know, I mean….." Piper said looking at her sister as Chris strikes sending Phoebe crashing into a dumpster, followed by Paige.

"Great, you guys didn't fully thought this through," Paige shouted as she flicked a cabbage leaf off her hair, while Phoebe moaned. Chris made his way for Piper who slowly backed away from him.

"Chris, sweetie, listen to me," Piper began but before she can do anything, Chris screamed as every windows around them shattered, showering the girls with the fragments of glasses.

"CHRIS OVER HERE," Phoebe shouted as Chris turned to look at the witch who was looking at him, with fear etched across her face, with a little smile, he waved his hand, sending Phoebe into a nearby pile of boxes. Chris turned back to find a empty space before him, as he found the eldest witch standing next to her youngest.

"how did you guys turn Phoebe back?" Paige asked as Phoebe rushed to them.

"We used Cole," Piper said as Paige rolled her eyes, but before the sisters can figure out what is going on, Chris waved his hand towards Paige, who was blasted back into the dumpster where she lost conscious.

_**Thanks for those Who reviwed Especially to: **Dreamgirl93, FanKnight, RavenHeart101, JustAnAmateur, LivesInLove, SpellSpinner777, Marcus1233, KB22, Celticfaith, Zacarane, SilverWhiteDragon, Peya Luna and CWLF_

_**AS for Anon Reviewers:**_

_Lexi-Charmed - Thanks for the review :D Catch you later._

_WyattxChrisLover - Glad to have another new reader onboard, Hope you are enjoying this fic like every one else. and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and once again thanks for the review. :D _


	18. Wyatts Pain

**_HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, Hope you all enjoy this Long chapter._**

**_----------------------_**

_(Wyatts Voiceover) Previously on Charmed:_

_Piper: How did this happen?" "Banshee usually go for those who are in love"_

_Phoebe: No, they go after those who are heartbroken by Love,_

_------------------------_

_The Piercing cry that feeds on pain,_

_And leaves more sorrow than a gain,_

_Shall now be heard by one who seeks,_

_To stop the havoc that it wreaks._

_---------------------_

_Piper: I think she found Chris,_

--------------------

_Paige: How do we turn him back?_

_Chris waved his hand towards Paige, who was blasted back into the dumpster where she lost conscious._

_---------------_

**_NOW_**

"Paige," Piper shouted running towards her injured sister, while Phoebe ran at Chris to knock him unconcious, however Chris grabbed her right leg, which she swung to kick him and threw her aside.

"Piper, little help," Phoebe shouted as Chris advanced on Phoebe and screamed into her face.

"No," Piper shouted flexing her wrist as she blasted Chris sideways, away from her sister. "Phoebe…" Piper said as Chris got up and looked at the witches before leaping onto a nearby balcony and disappearing into the shadows.

77777777777777777777

"Ow…" Phoebe hissed while Paige healed her slashed wound, while Piper came in with two cooling packs, one for her shoulder and one for Paige.

"I don't know how we are going to turn him back, I mean last time," Phoebe said as Piper handed the cooling pack to her sister before walking to the book in the podium. "We used Cole, I mean he turned me back."

"Why did you turn into a banshee anyway." Paige asked Phoebe turned around.

"Well, I was hurting, I was heartbroken." Phoebe said looking at her sisters. "And Cole was the reason for my pain."

"So who is behind Chris's pain" Paige asked looking at her sister. "Any girls in his class by any chance."

"No, I don't think so." Piper said as something inside her clicked. "I think its more to do with dad's death than anything else."

"And the fact Wyatt abandoning him," Paige chipped in as Piper gave a little nod.

"Paige, he didn't abandon him," Phoebe said looking at her youngest before looking towards her eldest, as both of them had the same expression which said try-your-best-to-change-our-minds. "He went to save Rachel."

"what?" Piper said looking at Phoebe. She didn't know this little information, she thought it was one of his charges. "I thought it was one of his charges."

"No, it was Rachel, she was kidnapped by demons." Phoebe said looking at her sisters.

"How do you know?" Paige quipped.

"cause he told me what happened."

"Why didn't he say anything to me?" Piper asked.

"Or me." Paige huffed.

"First, you guys were busy focusing on Chris, none of you thought about Wyatt and his situation and second I am his favourite aunt."

"Hey I am his Mother,"

"And remember what Leo said," Paige said looking at her sisters. "Right before Chris changed, he said something to Wyatt like…."

"You abandoned me for her." Piper finished off her sentence.

"Right, but how does this help us get Chris back?" Phoebe asked as she got a blank faces in return, just as Wyatt and Leo entered.

"Mom, did you guys find Chris yet?" Wyatt asked the sisters, who all looked at each other before looking towards the blonde witch.

"Yes and No." Paige said giving her usual expression of we-screwed-it-up-again.

"what do you mean?" Leo asked looking at her sister-in-law.

"Well, we found him then we lost him again, since we had no idea how to turn him back," Piper said looking up from the old volume, which she has been searching for many minutes hoping to find some answers.

"Well I think I do…" Phoebe said looking at her sisters. "I mean, its obvious."

"What is that?" Paige asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"We use Wyatt, from where I am standing its look as if he is the reason behind this whole thing,"

77777777777777777

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here," Wyatt and Piper chanted as they both stood in front of a bubbling potion. "Blood to blood, we summon thee, blood to blood, return to me." both shed a drop of blood in the cauldron which explodes but nothing happens.

"Its not working, he is not answering." Paige said looking at her nephew and sister.

"Its not strong enough," Phoebe said as something clicked inside her. "We need a bait," Phoebe said looking at her sisters.

"Well I be the bait," Wyatt said looking at the sisters who shook their head. "Come on Mom, you guys said it yourself, I am the reason for this, so let me help."

"its way to risky," Piper said as Wyatt looked at his aunts for support. "we can risk you turning into a banshee too."

"Well I wont, trust me….Please, I don't wanna lose him."

"Fine, but still, banshee usually go for those in pain, and you are not in any kind of pain." Piper said to her son who looked at his mother with an expression that says you-gotta-be-kidding-me.

"I am, I am afraid of losing my brother, that's painful enough." Wyatt said to his mother.

"But its not strong enough," Paige said to her nephew.

"Well let make it strong, strong enough to bring Chris here," Phoebe said to her sisters and her nephew.

777777777777777777777

Chris jumped on a nearby rooftop as he watched a old women making her way from an old dinky shop with neon flashing lights saying "_Open 24/7"_ Chris watched as the old women made her way slowly down the street, with her heavy groceries in her hand.

He can feel her pain, this is a different kind of pain, this was not a pain of a heartbroken love, this was the pain mixed with fear, and it felt really good to Chris, he can taste the pain in the air, like a sweet morning baked bread. Chris sneered when he heard chanting in his head, he can feel the witches trying to summon him, but he can deal with those pathetic weakling later, he needs to feed as the pain of the old lady called out to him.

777777777777777777777

"Okay, so you guys understand what to do?" Wyatt asked the three witches, who nodded. "Right lets get to work." Wyatt said clapping his hand before grabbing the piece of paper from his aunt phoebe.

"Are you sure about this." Piper asked as Wyatt nodded.

"Well he wants to feed on pain," Wyatt said looking at his mother. "And this is the only way we can bring him here." with Wyatt began to recite the spell.

Take my pain, hear my plea  
Multiply them by three.

Till I gain the one I seek,

Let the spell rest but let it not be weak

The moment he finished the spell, the sisters saw Wyatt glow and the next thing he stumbled back and crashed into nearby shelves, holding his chest.

"Wyatt…" The sisters chorused as they rushed to his side to help the blonde witch, who grunted out in pain.

"You alright?" Piper asked her son, who nodded, but she can see the clenched jaw, as Wyatt tried his hard not to cry out loud from the pain. Phoebe immediately took a step back shaking her head as she felt the pain radiating from Wyatt, which felt as if someone whacked her in her face with a brick.

777777777777777777

Chris leaped down to the road, right behind the old women ready to attack her, but he stopped dead on his tracks when he felt pain, so much pain, that gave him Goosebumps from pleasure. The old lady who glanced back saw Chris sniffing the air before him, she was so shocked she didn't move, she just watched him. Chris on the other hand, turned back to the shocked old lady, with one final scream towards her, he leaped onto nearest car and flew off while the old women passed out on the ground.

777777777777777777

Wyatt and Piper sat on the aunt pearl's old couch, while Paige stood in front of them.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Paige asked as Wyatt gave a weak smile and a nod. Just then Phoebe walked in with a glass of water.

"here you go honey," Phoebe said handing him the glass of water with ice cubes, which he consumed in one gulp, since he felt as if his lungs were on fire, yet no amount of ice can make it stop.

"Now…what?" Phoebe asked just as the glass in Wyatt's hand began to vibrate, soon other glass objects followed.

"I think we got company," Paige said as the other two got up from the couch, just as the attic window was blasted into tiny pieces sending every one to the floor.

They all heard a violent scream, Wyatt clasped his hand around his ears from the pain, while the sisters looked towards the window to see a Banshee standing there, however this Banshee was not the one they were expecting it, so with one flick of Piper's wrist, the banshee was vanquished.

7777777777777777

Chris/banshee watched the Halliwell's from the rooftop of the front neighbours house. He can clearly see what is going on in the attic, as they just vanquished a banshee that went for the twice blessed child. Chris knew they were waiting for him, but he doesn't understand why, yet something inside him stirred as he felt the pain radiating from the twice blessed.

Looking sideways to see if any one watching, Chris leaped and landed swiftly on the rooftop of the Halliwell's manor. Now he can hear their conversation below him as they were talking about him.

"I just wish Chris get here soon, before god knows what else your pain attracts," Paige muttered as she paced the attic up and down. "I hope its not the furies."

"Relax Paige, Furies go after the wrongdoers." Phoebe said clearing up the attic with Piper, while Wyatt sat on the couch, leaned in trying to breathe as if he might pass out any minute,

"You know, I don't think Chris would get here, if you guys are here," Wyatt said as he got up and looked at the sisters.

"We cant leave you alone," Piper said as Wyatt shook his head.

"Mom, relax, I can take care of myself and I m pretty sure, Chris will see you guys as a threat, if you guys are here,"

"But what if something happens?" Piper said with fear.

"Mom, please, Trust me for once,"

"Sweetie, I do, I m just worried."

"Well don't be, okay, cause I rather risk my life saving Chris, then sitting here doing nothing."

"Alright, but remember if you need any help, we are just an orb away," Piper said as Wyatt nodded as the sisters looked at each other.

"Are you sure about this," Phoebe asked as Piper nodded.

"Lets go," Paige said as the three sisters disappeared in swirling orbs, leaving Wyatt alone in the Manor, meanwhile Chris on the rooftop smiled revealing his fangs.

777777777777777777

Paige, Piper and Phoebe orbed into magic school Library, to see students are busy there working.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked her sisters, while Piper looked at them.

"Now, we wait," Piper said sitting down just as Leo came in.

-----------------------

_**Huge thanks to All my Reviewers Especially to: **FanKnight, Dreamgirl93, CWLF, SilverWhiteDragon, Blackyaoirose, SandyMurray, JustAnAmateur, Marcus1233, LivesInLove, Zacarane, Melindahalliwell, RavenHeart101, Blade77706555, Spellspinner777, KB22, Freak1985_


	19. My Baby Brother

_**First of All I want to SAY A VERY VERY MASSIVE, HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS, THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS FIC….I let you guys read before I continue any further. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS LONGEST CHAPTER EVER.**_

_----------------------------------_

_**(Piper's Voice over) Previously on Charmed:**_

_Paige: Who is behind Chris's pain?_

_------------_

_Phoebe: We use Wyatt…._

_-----------_

_Paige: Its not working, he is not answering_

_Phoebe: its not strong enough, we need a bait._

_---------------_

_Take my pain, hear my plea  
Multiply them by three._

_Till I gain the one I seek,_

_Let the spell rest but let it not be weak_

_---------------------_

_Wyatt: Chris wont get here, if you guys are here._

_Piper: We cant leave you alone_

_----------_

_Wyatt: I rather risk my life saving Chris, then sitting here doing nothing._

_----------------_

_Phoebe: What do we do now?_

_Piper: Now we wait._

_**-----------------**_

_**NOW**_

Wyatt paced the foyer, the longer he paced, the more painful it got for him, as his emotions started effecting his powers, which in return, effected the things around him, as things were TK thrown all over the places, the house itself was shaking like a mini earthquake, and over all the manor was in chaos yet there was no sign of Chris.

"_Where are you Chris?"_ Wyatt whispered as he sat down on the couch that was part of the wall near the foyer. Just then someone knocked on the front door, wondering who it could be, Wyatt slowly made his way and opened to find Rachel standing there, looking worried.

"Rach, what are you doing here?" Wyatt hissed as he pulled her inside before closing the door behind him.

"What is going on here?" Rachel asked just as the vase in the foyer table flew halfway across into the living room before they heard it smash against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt said controlling his emotion as everything slowed down.

"I was worried, I had to make sure you were okay," Rachel said sounding genuinely worried and for once she sounded normal.

"You could've phoned," Wyatt said as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I did," Rachel said as she stuffed her hands into Wyatt's jeans pocket to pull out his mobile, which showed twenty missed calls. "and I called you so many times and when you didn't answer I got worried."

"Babe….I am sorry….wait….did you come on your own,"

"Yea, Jack said not to go, but I couldn't stay there wondering what happened to you…. I am sorry," Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Wyatt, who held her in his embrace, however they were interrupted by a noise that came from upstairs.

"You got to get out of here," Wyatt said looking at his fiancée, as he figured Chris must've not only sensed his pain, but Rachel's as well and Wyatt doesn't know what will happen if Chris finds Rachel.

"But…" Rachel began but Wyatt cut her off.

"I call you, I promise," Wyatt said giving her a quick kiss before waving his hand as she disappeared in swirling orbs while her voice echoed through the orbs. Wyatt looked up listening hard trying to hear what was going on upstairs, but everything stayed quiet, his pain was gone, which means he knew that Chris is inside the Manor.

"Chris, are you there?" Wyatt said as he slowly climbed the stairs, but stopped midway, when he heard a tap, coming from the sunroom, as he listened hard, he heard the noise continue like someone throwing little stones at the window. Looking around him carefully, Wyatt made his way to the sunroom, peering into the darkness, he saw nothing but his own reflection in the window, however he saw the cause of the noise, which was nothing but the old tree's branch tapping on the window against the wind.

Inhaling a deep breath, Wyatt turned around when everything around him began to vibrate like earthquake. Wyatt slowly turned around just as every window shattered sending Wyatt to the ground as Chris/Banshee flew in and landed swiftly on top of the beach chair and before Wyatt has chance to get up, Chris pounced on him screaming.

"Chris, don't," Wyatt hissed holding Chris back as Chris tried to scream into his face.

"Chris, please stop…" Wyatt shouted but Chris wasn't in a mood to listen as he revealed his sharp fangs and increased his scream into a high pitch, while dogs howled everywhere. Wyatt figuring there's no talking to the banshee, grabbed Chris by his throat, and threw him over his head, but by the time Wyatt was on his feet, Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"Chris….I know you in there," Wyatt said as leaned in and looked into the living room before slowly making his way to the dinner area, glancing around him carefully. Wyatt looked around him, as he noticed the kitchen door was closing shut, figuring Chris gone into the kitchen, he slowly made his way in to the kitchen to find everything as it is, there was no sigh of Chris.

Wyatt who was about to go back out, caught Chris in the glass cabinet. Wyatt slowly, very slowly glanced up to find a pissed off banshee who jumped down on him from the ceiling.

Wyatt grunted in pain as he felt the full force of hitting his face on the hard floor. Struggling to get out of the grip of Chris, who seems to have gained extra strength, orbed out and orbed back in out of the kitchen at the other side of the dinner table. Chris saw the blue orbs going out, as he followed, just as they reformed in the other side of the dinner table.

Anger took over the frustrated banshee, Chris screamed as the vase and the window on the other side exploded, just as the chandelier crashed on the table, showering them with sparks of lights, however Chris saw Wyatt distracted, so with one leap over the dinner table, he knocked Wyatt on the floor as both boys slid into the sunroom.

Chris once again tried to scream into his face, but Wyatt squinted as he threw Chris away from him TK, who scrambled to his feet and ran for the front door. Wyatt quickly got up and saw Chris heading for the door, not wanting to lose him, Wyatt waved his hand, just as the entire manor got bricked in, sealing in every possible entrance and the exist.

Wyatt looked at his frustrated brother, as he remembered what his aunt told him, he has to say how much he loves Chris and how much he cares for him. Wyatt looked at the pissed off banshee who went into the living room trying to get out through the window before screaming at the bricked in walls.

"Chris, stop, please listen to me," Wyatt said going into the living room however Chris once again screamed, this time so violently, that made Wyatt crash to the ground with his hands clasped on his ears. Chris advanced on Wyatt, with his scream getting higher and higher as everything begin to explode.

Wyatt on the other hand felt something dribbling from his ears and nose, knowing he is going to lose Chris, he clenched his hand into a fist, just as a banshee grabbed his throat and fell to the ground.

"I don't wanna lose you Chris," Wyatt hissed as he held his hand in front of him. Chris tried to scream, but every time he tried to scream, Wyatt increased the pressure TK causing the Banshee's eyes to water with pain,.

"Please Chris, I love you, you are way to precious for me to lose." Wyatt said looking at his brother cause Wyatt knows without Chris, the Halliwell's wont be here, he wont be here, good, peaceful, being loved by his loved ones and its all because of Chris.

Chris shook his head and hissed, trying to breathe, but Chris knew the power of the Twice blessed child, he knows he wont able to escape him that easily, so thinking quickly, he threw his hand out, as Wyatt TK thrown back into a wall and before Wyatt has a chance to recover, Chris ran upstairs, looking for a way, with thoughts and voices that filled his head.

7777777777

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Piper, who nodded as she sat next to Leo, with her hand tightly wrapped around her husbands.

"Don't worry, Wyatt will find a way to save him," Leo said with a smile as the charmed ones nodded.

777777777777777

"Chris DON'T," Wyatt shouted as Chris grabbed him physically and threw him across the attic, as Wyatt crashed into potion table. "Chris…" Wyatt grunted as the banshee screamed at the blonde witch before running out of the attic.

Wyatt grunted in pain as he got up, he can taste the metallic liquid inside his mouth and he can feel the dampness in his head which he assumed was blood, yet he didn't care. He just realised something, something his aunt phoebe told him. Banshee go for those who are heartbroken by love and Chris is heartbroken by Wyatt, but how….he wasn't there for Chris, not even after their grandpa's death, he wasn't there for his little brother and ever since they were little Wyatt always protected Chris from everything but this time, Wyatt wasn't there to protect Chris from the grief of their grandpa's death.

Just then everything clicked on for Wyatt, so wiping the blood that was dripping from his left eyebrow, he got up and ran after Chris.

"Chris," Wyatt shouted as he found the confused banshees in the second landing looking for a way out but the moment he saw Wyatt, he ran into nearby room and to his dismay Chris found himself trapped. Chris turned around to find the twice blessed standing there as he sealed off the door with bricks.

"Chris please listen to me," Wyatt said looking at his little brother, who shook his head as he looked around him, trying to find a way out but when he found none, his anger escalated.

Chris looked at the witch before him, anger taking over him, he jumped over the bed and pushed the witch down to the floor, before grabbing him by his collar and throwing him across the room as Wyatt crashed into the wardrobe.

"Chris, please…" Wyatt hissed in pain as he got up. He noticed the slit eyes were carefully watching him, the white hair cascading around his face, ghostly white face, his grey, torn shirt and pants. His bare feet with his claw like nails. "Don't do this, this is not you." but in return Chris screamed causing Wyatt to wave his hand, which threw Chris back as he hit the brick wall before landing on the floor.

"I know you blame me for what happened and I don't blame you, okay…I am sorry, I know I wasn't there for you, but…I don't wanna lose you Chris, I love you. You hear me, I care about you more than anything else I ever know and…..I don't think I can survive if I lose you buddy."

"YOU LIEE," Chris shouted as his speech came out like a scream, yet Wyatt understood him.

"No, Chris, I am not lying, Okay….I-I love you, I always loved you, ever since we were little, you are my kid brother Chris….I m really sorry…..but, I don't want to lose you…"

However Chris shook his head as he backed into the wall, he can see the twice blessed tears, he can feel his pain, yet he cant stand it, it was suffocating him, he felt the urge to get out of the there, but everywhere around him was walls, turning around, Chris started scraping the wall with his nails as he wailed, trying to get out.

"Chris, please, I want you back, I want my Chris back…I-I cant stand this alright, I cant go around when I know the one person I truly care about is pain, please come back…."

Chris slowly backed away from Wyatt, who walked around the bed, towards Chris.

"CHRIS, I LOVE YOU," Wyatt shouted as Chris backed into a corner, looking around for a way but he found none. "Chris…Please….I….Please don't hate me….." Chris looked into the Wyatt's eyes and screamed a agony cry as he turned back. "Chris…"

"Don't…..I-I am sorry," Chris said not meeting his brother's eye as he slid down the wall and hugged his knees.

"Chris…." Wyatt said as Chris sat there with his face buried into his knees. Wyatt leaned in to touch his shoulder but Chris pulled away instantly.

"P-please…Don't…" Chris whispered back as Wyatt looked at his brother.

"Chris, I would never abandon you for anyone else, you hear that…. I,…I would die before I let anything happen to you," Wyatt said as Chris slowly looked up to meet the watery blue eyes. "You are my baby brother, I love you so much, and there is nothing in this world means more to me than you."

Chris looked at Wyatt as he felt the stinge of being called his baby brother, Chris doesn't want to be his baby brother, he doesn't know why he feels like this towards Wyatt, but he felt ashamed, and disgusted with himself.

"I am…. sorry," Chris whispered as tears fell from the emerald eyes as Wyatt pulled him into a hug.

"I am always here for you Chris, no matter what happens, I be here for you and…I am so sorry…. I should've looked out for you better," Wyatt said as he looked at his brother who looked like a little kid hiding in a corner cause he had a nightmare.

"Y-you are bleeding…" Chris said as he saw the blood trails on the blonde's head.

"I am just glad that you are okay," Wyatt said with a smile as he pulled Chris into another hug.

"I am so sorry……," Chris said as they pulled away from their hug, as he felt secure inside Wyatt's hug. Wyatt makes him feel safe, he made him feel protected, but in truth he cant have Wyatt and there was so much he wanted to tell Wyatt.

"Wy…I just…." Chris said looking into the crystal blue eyes and much as he wanted to say what he has in mind, he just couldn't. "I…love you…….."

"I love you too and I am sorry Chris…. for everything that's happened between us."" Wyatt said smiling as he realised Chris has forgiven him, and he knew immediately that things will be better between them from now on.

"Yeah, Me too." Chris said with as both boys sat there in the dark………

**FADES OUT……(voices)**

"Wy…."

"Yea…."

"Was I…Did I scare you?"

"Pshhhh, you Scaring me….You wish."

"I did, didn't I."

"No…."

"uh huh, I did,"

"No, you didn't."

"I did"

"No you didn't."

"I did, just admit it."

"No, you didn't."

"Whatever, so how many bones did I break?."

"Please, I am tougher than you think."

"Right, If you say so…do you want me to get your Wuvey…(sounds of orbs)….Oh look whose here, Wuvey is here."

"Put that down."

"Why, you think you are old for Wuvey now…."

"No, its just a teddy bear."

"Fine, If you don't want Wuvey…"

"OI, Come back here, where you taking him."

"To dump him."

"No, give it back…..…Chris….Chris……..CHRISSSSS"

_**THE END**_

_**Yup Its FINALLY OVER. I finally finished one of my stories, Yay. I hope you all enjoyed the way I finished, I know some of you guys had a idea, that I might do a twist and make Chris stay as a Banshee for ever, but sometimes, you just have to finish something the way the readers expect you too, and besides if I leave Chris as a Banshee, how am I going to do my Sequel.**_

_**That's right folks, you heard it right, there is a Sequel and its not Rachel Vs Chris, whoever saw my video, would've seen it, but I made a mistake in the name, the next SeQuel will be called "The Wedding Crasher" its all written up, well most parts, but it wont be for a while before I post it, it could be next week perhaps even during the Half term, but still not sure yet.**_

_**However I must thank all of you guys for all your reviews, those who were critical, thanks since it helped me improve, even though its not perfected, then again I am only human, so bare with me guys in the Sequel. **_

_**Also Forgive me for not replying to you in the last review, since I had so much work to do, I didn't have time to reply, but I will reply to the ones I get for this Chapter. that's right, just cause its finished doesn't mean I don't want to hear what you guys think about this Chapter, so go on, press that button and send me a review, **_


End file.
